Champagne Vs Whisky
by hyuuga's pale rose
Summary: NaruHina: When two different worlds collide, is it simply coincidence or is it fate?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only Kishimoto does. This is merely a fan made piece of literature._

_Summary: NaruHina: When two different worlds collide, is it simply coincidence or is it fate? _

"I was thinking the color scheme should be a nice pale orange-almost peach-and then gold accents. Do you think that's a good idea? Maybe we could get away with fake gold silverware set to match? Oh and when we go shopping for flowers, I pretty much know what I'm looking for. I think orange lilies are gorgeous; and with yellow roses and some white accent flowers to go in the arrangement it would be magnificent! Do you agree Hinata?"

My blood vessels pounded mournfully at her for mercy. This girl was nice enough but she had a high-pitched whine of a voice that made you want to strangle her. However, she was the client this time. I mentally scowled. Trisha's fiancé lounged in his chair across the desk, blissfully ignoring the situation…bastard probably had ear plugs or something…

"Miss Hyuuga?"

My head shot up to look in Trisha's face. She was a young, pretty girl with a lot of style, brains, and potential. Jared was lucky to have her. Her blue eyes glittered in expectance at me. "Yes, as usual you have a natural eye for these things. I have a few stores I'm much acquainted with that have exactly what you're looking for. Would you both like to join me?"

"Oh that would be wonderful…really. But Jared and I are so busy house hunting before the wedding in two months, we couldn't possibly. Besides, you're one of the best; I trust your judgment. You have my cell number if you have any personal questions for me."

I smiled brightly. "Of course, I understand. I'll leave after my lunch break alright? Thank you for coming to the appointment Trisha. Jared." I shook hands with both of them and they walked silently out of my office. Huffing in frustration, I took some Advil out of my pocket and popped two pills in my mouth. Stupid headache…now that it was quiet in the office I could relax a little. Out my window I could see the beautiful river that ran straight through Harrisburg, PA.

I heard the door creak open and my cousin Neji poked his head in. He smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to remind you that you have a five o'clock appointment with Alice and…I think it was Nathan? Anyway, don't be late please!" As quickly as he came, he left. Before the door could creak shut though he flung it open. "Almost forgot Nata. Lunch is here."

I raised my brow and playfully grinned at him. "Out Neji. I'll be there in a moment."

With that he smiled at me and shut the door. I turned back to the window, the grin wiped from my face, and a solemn stare in its place. After ten years of being a wedding planner, I had yet to find someone to plan my _own_ wedding. Dating was just not a part of this busy life; the few times it had been miserable failures with scary outcomes. Like Kiba. I had a restraining order put out on him last year over some…issues. At first coming to work had been so wonderful. I was making a difference in people's lives; I was making their big day the best it could possibly be. But now coming to work was on the verge of depressing. Watching all these happy couples walk in here was nauseating for me.

"Come _on_ Nata! I'm starving!"

My lips twitched in a miniscule smile at my little sister. "Alright, alright! I'm coming Nabi!"

_

* * *

_

The chime of the bell sounded as I opened the door. "Oh, hey Michelle. I didn't know you worked on Mondays."

The short, pretty blonde behind the counter turned and smiled softly at me. "Yep. What can I do for you today Hinata?"

I briefly glimpsed around the shelves of merchandise. "Hmm…what do you have in tablecloths and silverware? You guys usually get shipments on Sundays. I also want to look at accents. Probably gold ribbon with an elegant trim to go around the napkins; also while I'm here I'll look at your champagne flutes." No time for idle chatter today: it was two o'clock. If I wanted to efficiently peruse and purchase the color scheme here _and _browse at the floral shop before my next client, I'd have to focus.

"Right away Ma'am, the tablecloths are over on this rack."

And so another wedding began.

* * *

I flipped through my handy magazines on my desk vaguely paying attention to the floral arrangements for Anthony's Finest Floral. My purchases sat in the corner. A gorgeous peach tablecloth with napkins to match sat in a bag. Gold ribbon with a simple gold braided design on the rims; simple but classic. And surprisingly I did manage to find the gold plates and silverware set Trisha was thinking of. She would be very happy about that. The champagne flutes I was sure she would be more than satisfied with; fine crystal with simple gold trim. I sure hoped her father was rich with all her _fantastic_ ideas.

Alice and Nathan were a little cheaper…not to mention more involved. I would go out with them tomorrow for their jade and pastel green scheme they were thinking of.

A knock sounded at the door. Hanabi came in with a fresh cup of coffee. She didn't smile. She didn't patronize me as Neji would. She was my sister, my best friend. And she saw right through me every single time. "I know it's no use telling you to go home, no matter how dark those bags under your eyes are. So instead I come with the peace offering of coffee: cinnabun flavored mind you. Not only will it keep you awake to finish your work faster, but I am hopeful that you will talk to me."

Oh damn. The smell of the delicious coffee had my mouth watering and my brain screaming for the caffeine boost. "Alright then, take a seat Nabi. But you already know what's wrong don't you?" I took a sip and waited for her stoic form on my desk to reply.

"You're worried about your love life going downhill and that you'll never find true happiness correct?" her lips scowled slightly in the glow of my single lamp.

"Umm…"

"Nata, when did this job become so unfulfilling? Isn't making other people happy what matters to you? Maybe you just need a break to reassess yourself. Or maybe you should look into a different occupation."

"But I-"

"Sister, you're thirty-two years old. You've been running this business ever since you started it ten years ago. Now you tell me honestly, when was the last time you took a vacation?"

I stared pointedly at her. "Never, and I can _honestly_ tell you that I don't plan to. Too many people depend on me Hanabi." Even if they were lucky sons of bitches…

She sat quietly for a moment. Then a devilish smirk crossed her face. "Well, that's just too bad isn't it?"

A cold sweat broke out on my forehead and I hesitantly asked, "What on earth do you mean Nabi?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all Nata. Finish your coffee and get back to work." She hopped off my desk and nearly twirled away. Her hand caught the door jam. "Hinata…" Her black hair swayed as she ducked back in the room, "You know I love you. I get really worried when you stay locked up in your office all day and night." With that remark, she was gone.

Her comment caught me off guard a little. I stared at the magazine again, not really seeing and thought over what she said. Then I brushed it off and flipped the page over to the customizing part. Perfect. As my eyes scanned the list of flowers available for customization, I found exactly what I was looking for. I'd have to call Trisha in the morning. I downed the rest of my coffee, grabbed my briefcase full of paperwork from more clients, and my keys.

_Hope you liked it! Remember, no flaming, I only want constructive criticism. Tell me what you think!_

_~Hyuugas Pale Rose_


	2. Life Tends to Catch You Off Guard

_I want to thank all the people that favorite and alerted this story last time :D I feel a little flattered considering it was only the crappy prologue XD! I also realize that this story isn't exactly most reader's 'cup of tea' as my boyfriend so delicately put it. But I hope you all still give it a chance and I thank him for still agreeing to be my beta lol XD. Well, enjoy guys and __please review (no flaming)!_

Champagne Vs. Whisky

Chapter 1: Life Tends to Catch You Off Guard

Hanabi's mouse clicked every so often. Her eyes were absolutely engrossed to the computer screen. She glanced at the clock at the bottom right hand corner, and then continued her research. Where would be the perfect vacation place that would also complete catch Hinata off guard? A business women like her sure needed a culture shock.

"Hmm…C'mon Google Maps, help me out here…" Hanabi mumbled tiredly. Another scroll on the map and a light bulb went off in her head. Her eyes glinted in the light of the screen and her lips spread wide in a smile, "Perfect." Now all she had to do was find plane tickets.

One month later

"Look, I recognize that this isn't the ideal situation, but it is necessary. I will take over for the remainder of the month. I've talked to her other client and they have agreed," A small voice chimed across the office.

Trisha's face frowned, "But we were rather hoping that Miss Hinata would continue with us."

"Yes, wouldn't having you become our wedding planner cause disorder with a different set of opinions?" Jared was a little cautious but was thinking of all possibilities.

Hanabi only smiled politely at them, "I do realize that, but as I'm also her sister, I'm very intimate with her work. I know everything she has planned for the both of you and if not, I do have access to her files which have your number in them. Also, there isn't too much left to do. All I would have to do is have your opinion on the cake, a finalization on the wedding avenue, and have you, Trisha, to get fitted into a wedding dress. Everything else is taken care of: the colors, the florist, the caterer, the formal wear for the family and wedding party, the stationary, the booking of the minister, _and _Jared's tuxedo. Oh, and the place of the reception has been picked out. Do you two have any more questions about Hinata's absence?"

The couple looked at each other thoughtfully then shook their heads.

Hanabi internally smirked, _'Perfect.'_ "So I'll set you up for an appointment in two days for Trisha to go to Marsha's Bridal Gallery. Make sure to bring all your bridesmaids for feedback. Thank you both!" Ushering them out of the room, she then pulled a single plane ticket out of her filing cabinet. "_Hello _gorgeous." She purred softly.

"Oh hello Nata!" came the chorus of Neji. What a faithful cousin/receptionist/personal assistant. It was he who had given her Hinata's schedule of the week so she could coordinate around it.

Low murmurings were heard in the front room and then the sound of high heels made its way down the small hallway. Then the door opened slowly.

* * *

"Nabi? Sorry I'm a little late, but I went to get some Chinese takeout. Was that Jared's Jeep pulling out?" I remarked while pocketing my car keys. Shuffling around the bag took a bit of work, but I managed alright. Hanabi had this smart ass little look on her face that made me instantly suspicious. Still wary, I unpacked the food on her desk, "Want some? I grabbed some lo mein with shrimp for you just in case." Then I plopped myself on her desk and dug into my beloved sweet and sour chicken.

"Ok, sure. Thanks Nata." I watched her carefully place something in the drawer of her mahogany desk and pick up her own pair of chopsticks.

There was silence for a few minutes as we ate contentedly. "So, have you spoken to Father lately?"

"Umm, two weeks ago he called and said he was finally out of the hospital, but he has a nurse coming to his house. He said she was nice enough when she wasn't tugging at his tubes." She laughed without humor. "He still doesn't want us to see him like that." More silence followed. Our father's health had been declining steadily over the past two years. She sighed heavily.

I thought as I chewed slowly on my vegetable fried rice. "I'll call him when I get home." I closed my empty boxes and threw them away. "Hey, what day is it again?"

"Friday; something up?"

"Nah, just wondering." I smiled briefly at her.

"Oh." Her famous smirk appeared. "Then I have something for you to do." She walked back to the drawer and pulled a slip of paper out.

I cocked my head slightly to the side, "Huh?"

"How does a month in Whitefish, Montana sound?"

My body froze in shock and my eyes widened. Before I could reject the proposal she was ranting.

"Before you say no, it's non-refundable and a present from your dear sister, so for God's sake take it! Both your clients have agreed that I take over for awhile until you return. The flight leaves at 1:00pm on Sunday at Capital City Airport-you know, the one across the bridge-and arrives in Whitefish at 11:30pm. You can take a cab to your hotel if you want. There's beautiful scenery there; a lake and a national park a couple hours away by car. I'm sure you'll be able to relax there for awhile!"

I was speechless for a moment. Then my voice was filled with menace as my body started to shake in anger, "What?"

"You, my dear sister, are taking a _vacation."_ She said matter of factly. "There's nothing you can do about it, so go home and start packing." She walked past me to turn off the light and left the door open for me. "You might want to go shopping for some warmer clothes. I heard the snow is way worse than it is here and in December? Need I say more?" She began her gait towards the receptionist area.

I don't know how long I stood there just steaming beneath my cool façade. Then I slowly realized that she was right; there _was_ nothing I could do about it. My shoulders sagged in defeat. Looking listlessly around the customary wallpaper, the angular filing cabinets, the slim laptop on the desk along with a variety of pens and highlighters, I realized I would miss this place. I would miss _my_ desk and _my_ cabinets filled with wedding gown posters and magazines of various accessories. My steps were deliberate on the way to the door and I shut it silently.

Out in the front Hanabi and Neji were talking in hushed tones behind the desk, where Neji was reviewing appointments for next week and giving Hanabi the notes taken from callers.

"Oh yes, Miss Yana was wondering how the cake was coming along. You've also received an email today from Nicole describing the wedding theme and the music. Don't forget you have an appointment Monday 8:00am with Holly and Brendan Kenneth. And do keep your cell on you in case you get a text from one of them!"

The two of them looked up on tenterhooks at my entrance. "Fine. I'll go…buttheads." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"But I-"Neji started to complain.

"Don't even _try_ telling me you weren't in on this Neji. You're just as guilty as _she_ is." I pointed an accusing finger at Hanabi.

"Dear sweet Hinata, it's not nice to point." She grinned at me.

I scowled and walked to the front door pulling my car keys out.

"Don't forget to have fun!" Hanabi called after my retreating form.

"Love ya Nata! Have a safe flight!"

I half turned and gave a tiny smile. "Love you too, you bunch of twerps."

* * *

Always by Saliva was playing on the radio of my beloved Honda Civic Hybrid as I headed to the outlet mall for a few heavier coats and some turtlenecks. Maybe I would find a few more bonuses. I tapped my fingers on the beige steering wheel and swerved easily through the twists and turns of the traffic lights. Finally I veered effortlessly into a parking place outside my favorite store.

When I was in the store I looked through my purse to make sure I had enough cash for this endeavor. It was then that I found the two $100 bills stuffed awkwardly in the depths of my purse. My eyes slanted in suspicion, "Hanabi." I grumbled.

I took out my blackberry and speed dialed her. _"Hello?"_

"Want to explain why there's two hundred dollars lodged in my purse?"

"_Oh that. Early birthday present from Neji. He figured since you'd be on vacation during your birthday he would pay for your new garments!"_ Her laugh tinkled over the phone line.

"That's totally unnecessary, I can take care of it myself Nabi!" I hissed quietly into the receiver.

"_When will you learn not to argue with us Nata? Just take the money. By the way, don't even dare try paying for your hotel; I took care of it. The information is sitting on your kitchen table."_

I was flabbergasted. "_What?_ But Hanabi, you already bought my round trip plane tickets! Can't I do anything for myself?"

Her retort sounded obvious. "_Of course. You can have fun. A new concept to you, I'm sure." _She chuckled again.

"…"

"_Don't be so sour. I love you Hinata, ja ne!" _she hung up and I received the dial tone soon after that. I sighed and started my shopping trip again.

* * *

"Stop laughing! Father, this isn't funny!" I sighed irritably into my cordless phone. I had called him when I got home and now I was racing around trying to find my dusty suitcase.

Jovial laughter radiated from the phone, _"Oh Hinata, I'm sorry. But you have to admit this is in your sister's top five of 'most devious schemes ever'! How did I ever deserve such lovely girls for children?"_

"Couldn't tell you Father. Are you sure you should be outside?"

"_Oh stop worrying you silly child. I'm only on the porch getting some fresh air. It's not like I'll drop dead from the gorgeous sunshine and cool breeze." _

I found the suitcase in the deep recesses of my closet and pulled at it vigorously. "Well, just be careful. You know we only worry because we love you." With a final pull it flung out onto the floor with a loud thud.

"_What on earth was that sound, love?" _he asked in concern.

I grinned sheepishly even though he couldn't see it. "Nothing. Are you sure I can't come see you? I would love to drive to Virginia tomorrow and visit."

"_Absolutely not Hinata. You will finish packing, you will go on that holiday, and you will enjoy yourself. Do you understand me young lady?" _his tone said the discussion was over. I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Sir, yes sir!" I sarcastically stated as I began rolling up a month's worth of clothes in the tiny case. Damn; I would need a carry on for all my crap. "I have a question."

"_Fire away dear."_

"Would you be interested in coming here to celebrate my birthday when I get back? I don't know what Hanabi and Neji are planning, but we can always go to dinner or hang out at my place."

All of a sudden his voice was tired and weary, _"We'll see Hinata."_

"Father? Are you alright?" worry filled every inch of me.

"_Oh yes. I'm fine honey. Would you be angry with me if I wished to go? I really need to lie down."_

"Of course not! You should have told me earlier!"

He chuckled, "_Don't worry. Oh, I almost forgot. I have a MRI scheduled in two weeks and a CT the week after."_

Fear gripped me suddenly, "Y-you will call me when you get the results right?"

"_Yes."_

I relaxed only slightly. What if they found something on the tests? "Alright then. I love you Daddy. I'll call you when I get into Montana."

"_I love you too my sweet Hinata."_

I hung up. My nerves were still uneasy. Didn't he know how much we all missed him? Didn't he know how scary it was to have to watch from the sidelines?

A strained mewl drew me from my thoughts. "Sorry Misty. You want your dinner huh?" The soft white fur of my American short hair cat brushed against my legs. She purred in response. Strolling into the kitchen I pulled out a cup of food for her and watched her daintily pick at it. I stroked her luxurious coat as she ate and her purring grew louder. "I'm gonna miss you girl." I scooped her up and gave her a quick kiss on her head. She grumbled in protest and jumped onto the kitchen counter.

Rain pattered softly against the window and I glanced around at my homey surroundings. Did I want to leave? Nope. Did I have to? Sadly, yes.

* * *

Neji drove smoothly across the bridge. With all this traffic it would take a good forty-five minutes to get to the airport. "Remind me why you're driving again?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well," he began slowly, "Hanabi was a little worried you might kill her. So instead, I am taking you there."

I had to laugh a little at that. _My _sister was afraid of me? What next? "Alright then, you have the spare key to the apartment and you know where the cat food is. Make sure you water the plants every other day please."

"You worry too much! It's no wonder you need a whole month off. Chill cousin, I'll handle everything. I always do don't I?"

My eyes dropped to my lap where my hands were entwined in my carry on. But my mind was elsewhere, flying through the years of hard work and tough times. "Yes. Yes you do Neji nii-san." I rested my head on his shoulder. This man was like my brother. He laughed quietly to himself at my actions. "So umm, how did your date go with Tenten the other day? I've been so frazzled I never got a chance to ask."

For the first time since we were children his face turned bright red, "I-it was good."

I eyed him with a knowing look before playfully giggling, "_Come on_, if it's making the great Neji blush it has to be good. Give me all the gory details!"

"T-that is none of your b-business Nata!" He shook his head vigorously. "Didn't anyone teach you not to bug the driver?"

"But didn't you know? This is information needed by the government! Do you hear that? You have valuable federal information!" I unbuckled my seatbelt and started climbing on him and tickling him without pity.

"Hinata! Mercy!" he screamed as the car swerved and horns sounded.

* * *

"You could have gotten us killed." Neji was in a bad mood from the incident in the car. Maybe I did go a bit far, but…I got what I wanted in the end.

"Step one of the 'Hinata Having Fun' project. Right?" I asked with a sweet smile on my face. I do believe I saw his lips crack into one as well.

We walked silently through the airport for awhile, inspecting the flight times and airlines. I checked in my baggage and when we walked to the correct gate Neji gave me an immense hug. "I'll miss you in the office. But I'll take care of everything Nata, don't you fret. Have a good time for us ok?"

"Ok." I agreed in a whisper as I embraced him back tightly.

Then over the intercom a woman's pleasant voice announced my plane was boarding soon. So I went through the gate towards security, only glancing back at my cousin once.

It was certainly turning out to be a long, agonizing flight. I got caught sitting next to the jerk that falls asleep on your shoulder and drools all over you; not to mention could shake mountains with his snoring. To get past the irritation and to help wind down, I bribed the flight attendant into bringing me a wine cooler, even though I didn't have a first class seat. Then it was a bag of trail mix, a pillow, one of my favorite books, and I snuggled at the window seat. Outside it was pretty dreary; whenever we weren't in the clouds, the land looked dull and grey. I prayed that the pilot wouldn't fly us into any storms. Crashing and dying in an airplane was one of my worst fears.

As I read 'Impossible' by Nancy Werlin, my inexpensive mp3 was playing some of my favorite ATL songs. Right now 'Remembering Sunday' was playing. The soothing voice and acoustic guitar nearly lulled me to sleep. I found myself humming to the beautiful tune.

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

I kept the song on repeat and fell into a dreamless sleep; the man sleeping on my shoulder and I slumped against the window.

When I woke we had made our stop for fuel and to let a few passengers off. I decided to get off and use a real bathroom. Just thinking of using airline latrines made me squeamish.

I still had a couple hours to go until arriving in Whitefish. Something I always had to ponder on was why sitting made you so tired? For instance in the car, a plane, or just sitting on the couch for too long. It baffled me that doing nothing at all was so exhausting. Whatever the reason, I still needed more sleep. I also felt like a God damn pastry with black coffee. Good thing there was a Starbucks near my gate.

* * *

It was _cold_. That was my first impression of Montana. My second was that it wasn't in the middle of nowhere as I had imagined. Numerous buildings surrounded the airport from what I could tell. Hanabi had called this a town. I rather thought this was a hybrid between a city and a town.

My plane had been running a little behind schedule due to the snow, so naturally it was midnight already. It was probably too late to call Father with the time change; it had to at least be 2:30am there on the East Coast. I whistled in the blistering cold wind as snow blew under the overhang of glass outside the Whitefish airport. It didn't really do much good as the wind howled more powerfully than before. So instead I threw my thumb out to the street hoping someone would take mercy on a pour tourist like me.

Finally one taxi driver did and he quickly helped me stuff my bags into the trunk. "Where to Miss?"

"I need to go to the umm Rodeo Inn?"

We said no more in the cab, we were just grateful for the heater. I looked around at the white surroundings that we wove through and was strangely fascinated. Of course we had snow in Pennsylvania. But there was just something about seeing the snow in a different state…it was difficult to explain. The cab pulled in front of a classy looking ranch style home. Huh. Hanabi had booked me in a bed and breakfast it seemed. I paid the patient man and we unloaded my luggage. Staring up into the beautiful wood of the building I took a deep breath and made my way inside.

There was a warm fire crackling in the corner of the parlor. It felt nice on my damp clothes. A small snore sounded from behind a large, rich oak desk. I chortled softly at the elderly man flaccid at his post. I poked and prodded him, "Excuse me." I whispered.

The man grunted in surprise and jumped in his chair. "W-what the hell?"

"I'm very sorry. My plane was a little delayed." I said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, that's alright missy. Now what's your name?" he grumbled tiredly.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

His eyes brightened, "Ah! You're the one we've been waiting for. Welcome Miss Hyuuga." He sifted through the desk. "Let me see…here is your key and I will show you to your room. Would you like me to help you with those bags?"

I nodded, "Thank you Mr.…?"

"Ah yes, where are my manners? I am Mr. Hackney but you can call me Tom. My wife Debra is already in bed asleep. But I suspect you'll meet her soon enough." He winked at me, "She's the cook of this establishment and a damn good one at that too!"

He grabbed a couple of my belongings and led me to the old wooden stairwell. It creaked a little eerily but I was finding everything in this place fascinating. Everything was so rustic and beautiful; nothing at all close to what I came from. I guess it was just love at first sight, only for a building. My smile grew and I had to stifle my giggle. How silly of me to think that. We walked quietly through a broad hallway and stopped at room six.

"Here we are. It's nothing much, but I hope it accommodates all your needs Miss." He twisted the key in the lock and opened the door, flipping on the light in a flash.

I gasped. How wonderful! Every piece of furniture was a deep rich redwood that I couldn't quite place. The sheets were a pale yellow and sage green mix with a pattern of galloping horses located at the bottom of the comforter. Everything else in the room was so magnificently comfortable. A few pictures of the area -whether they be of animals, people or scenery- hung on the walls. A pastel yellow armchair sat at an angle in front of the window. A couple animal skin lamps were scattered around the room. At least that's what the material looked like; I wasn't positive of the name. "This is absolutely beautiful Tom! Thank you!" I turned to grin brightly at him.

He smiled goodheartedly in response, the wrinkles stretching across his worn mouth. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. It really is a beautiful town. You can always ask Debra or me for anything you need alright?"

I nodded and grabbed my luggage from him, "Night." After that he left me to unpack. For some strange reason I felt like going out on the town already. There was just so much of it to see! Even though it was going on one in the morning, there had to at least be a bar or something open. Placing my bags on the bed and retrieving my purse, I tiptoed quietly down the hall and the stairs. In the parlor I hunted silently for a map around the desk and to my delight I found one. So bundled up, I set out into the cold.

* * *

My mind was starting to comprehend there was a cowboy theme to practically every place here most likely. The bar I had found was pretty spacious not to mention _packed_. Thankfully I found a free barstool close to the door.

"Oi, Naruto! We got a new customer so get your ass out there!" a voice from the back room boomed. I giggled, not that it could be heard over the music. Right now a Keisha song was playing in the background helping with the disgusting gyrating bodies on the dance floor.

A huge bulk of a man got pushed out of the swinging door and the only thing I could really see of him was his shock of spiky blonde hair. A dish cloth soon followed through the door and landed on the poor guy's face. All the men and women around me broke into raucous drunken laughter at the sight. The man stood and started walking towards me.

Cobalt blue eyes sparkled in the different colored lights and a mischievous smile curled across his lips, "What can I do for you tonight Miss?" the song changed in the background to Straight to Video by MSI.

"Umm what do you have in wine and champagne?" I spoke meekly. It would be a wonder if he could hear me over the racket of the speakers.

"Well I can tell you right now this bar doesn't carry champagne. If you want a bottle of that you'll have to go to the actual liquor store in town. As for wine we have a small selection of Merlots, Rieslings, and Shirazes. If that doesn't satisfy you we have numerous brands of rum, tequila, beer, gin, vodka, and scotch. I can make any drink you desire milady." He winked playfully.

"I'll try one of your Rieslings and a Mojito." I replied, the heat of a blush rising up my neck steadily.

His smile broadened, "A very fine choice madam!" he turned to grab the right bottles off the shelves on the wall and returned with a wine glass along with my favorite white wine. The man poured a generous amount and turned again to prepare my other drink. I only just caught him gathering mint leaves for it. I sipped the wine, testing the bittersweet flavor that I loved so much. This particular Riesling was exceptional; I would have to ask him the brand and year of it. I watched him turn lithely with a large glass for me. "So, are you new in town?"

My throat seemed to clench as it always did around strangers. I hated being shy. The huge difference between the way I acted around friends and family and people walking down the street made me feel as if I had split personality disorder. "Y-yes." I timidly averted my eyes from his inquiring ones and sipped at my drink again. Lady Gaga trilled through the speakers and was welcomed by cheers.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him cock his head to the side in curiosity. "That's cool. Where you from?"

"Umm P-Pennsylvania."

He whistled. "Pretty long way from here huh? So what on earth brought you all the way out to _Whitefish,_ Montana?"

I bit my lip at the memory. Now that I was here it actually was a little funny.

"Sorry Miss. I know I'm a bit too curious for most people."

I looked up into his sheepish face. "No, that's not it. I umm, was sort of tricked into vacationing here by my little sister. Since I'm such a workaholic back home she decided to take the initiative." I laughed heartily remembering the smirk on Hanabi's face.

His rumbling mirth joined mine as well. "Well that's interesting. Your sister has a good sense of humor! Ah, finished? Want anything else?"

"Mm I think I'll try one of your margaritas."

He swiped my empty glasses off the bar and set them on the counter near the door. I supposed a bus boy would take them to the kitchen later. "Which were you thinking on?"

My brow furrowed, "Well I'm not too much of a drinker so surprise me."

He busied himself and started showing off with his bartending skills. I had to giggle at his antics. After a few minutes he shoved two delicious looking beverages in front of me. "What are these?"

"You kinda look like you have a sweet tooth. So one is a raspberry margarita and the other is peach. If you'd like I'll give you a regular one too. Just a 1:1:1."

I looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry, bartender talk." He scratched his head, "It pretty much means you take thirty-three percent tequila, thirty three percent Triple Sec, and then thirty three percent lime or lemon juice. I personally prefer them with lime but everyone is different. Not knowing if you're a lightweight or not I'd give you the lowest percent I could."

"Ah, I get it. Sure, I'll try one." I chimed cheerily. Then I took a tentative sip of the peach margarita. To my surprise I did like it. It wasn't too hard to finish it before he got back with my other drink. I smiled as The Eagles came on with their song Hotel of California.

"Naruto! I need your help over here!" a man with blue hair and a bitter face yelled irritably over the crowd.

The blonde in front of me rolled his eyes. "I'm coming Sasuke! For fuck's sake man."

He sauntered off with an apologetic glance my way. I stared at my drink and stirred it occasionally. Halfway through my second margarita I was starting to feel the buzz, but it wasn't enough to make my inhibitions fly away. My mind slowly wandered back to my small little office on the river bank; of my job involving nothing but happy endings. It may have been a little immature, but I was sulking again and I wasn't ashamed to admit it. After awhile the guy with the strange blue hair strolled up the bar towards me taking glasses, mine included. "Hey lady, you need anything else?"

I stared blankly at him, "Sure, that Riesling up there? Bring me the whole bottle and leave it."

He arched an eyebrow at me but didn't question me further. After depositing his dirty glasses he grabbed my desire. "There. Anything else?"

"No thanks." I took out a couple bills and tipped him.

Glass after glass I downed the rich wine until the bottle was sadly empty. All around me, one by one people started leaving. It was getting closer to closing time. It also just so happened that I was more than just a bit tipsy.

* * *

When every other customer had left, it was just a couple bus boys and the bartenders clearing up and turning off the lights. I recognized the blonde from earlier look at me in surprise as he grabbed his coat and walk over to me. "Hey, you want me to walk you home? You look," he got a real good look at me then and must have found something hysterical. Maybe it was the sloppy, carefree grin splashed on my face. Whatever it was he had to chew his lip to keep his delight from me, "well you look just a little out of it. Where are you staying?"

"Roodeo Inn" my small voice slurred only slightly. Again the guy bit back his obvious joy.

"Alright then. Ladies first." He stated nonchalantly as he held the door open. A burst of chilled mountain air hit me and I shivered. We began our trek towards the bed and breakfast.

We were pretty quiet for the three blocks walk it took to get there. Every time I swerved a little or tripped he would catch me and chuckle slightly. "Well at least we know you're not exactly a lightweight." His voice was audible now that the wind was starting to calm down. For that I was seriously grateful. When we reached the inn he stopped and asked, "You got it from here Miss…?"

"Oh!" I flushed at my horrible manners. Father had raised me better than that. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

His eyes lit up in response, "Ah, another Jap!" he laughed carelessly, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's not very often you meet other natives. I only know two in the town. Well it's very nice to meet you Hinata. I hope you have a nice stay in Whitefish. Maybe I can show you around sometime. Old Tom here isn't much up for any venturing lately."

"Ok, t-that would be wonderful. Thank you." my mind was racing and getting _way_ ahead of itself. My face was red and it was not from the cold.

"See you later Hinata!" he turned and waved as he walked hurriedly through the frigid night. I waved back just a little breathless.

_Well how was the first installation of Champagne Vs. Whisky? It's not really as long as some of my other works, but I still hope you enjoyed it __! Review please!_

_Hyuuga's Pale Rose_


	3. Riding Lessons

_Sorry for taking so long this time XP I was so close to finishing when the damn writer's block kicked in. Eesh. So technically this chapter was supposed to be up two weeks ago! Enjoy and tell me what you think. I'd love your positive feedback__!_

Champagne Vs. Whisky

Chapter 2: Riding Lessons

I woke to the horrendously loud knock on my door. My head pounded miserably in response. I had nearly forgotten what a hangover felt like. "Breakfast is on the table Miss Hyuuga." came Tom's bright voice.

As if from outside my body, I heard my groan resonate from under the comfortable covers. Gradually I climbed out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Oh my _God_. "Never again Hinata." I muttered to myself. The scent of alcohol was still apparent on my breath, as well as morning breath. Eck.

After straitening my ragged bed head and putting on some slippers, I trudged down the stairs toward the dining room. The heavenly smell of French toast drafted through the air and I quickened my pace. Around the table was an array of fresh fruit, bacon and sausage, not to mention the French toast I had smelled earlier. Two glass pitchers of orange juice and milk lay at either end of the table.

"Good morning Hinata. Have a seat dear. Would you like a cup of coffee?" a short lady with salt and pepper hair asked me sweetly.

"Oh, yes please." It could only help my hangover at this point. She handed me a cup of freshly brewed and pointed silently to the cream and sugar. I thanked her and helped myself.

Tom came into view bringing a vat of syrup and powdered sugar. "Mornin'. Sleep well?"

He caught me midway from sipping my coffee so I looked up in surprise and choked slightly. "Uh, yes. You two have a very beautiful home here. The room is so comfortable."

Debra sat down and smiled softly, "Well thank you dear. We've owned this bed and breakfast for quite awhile now. A tradition we have is getting to know our guests." She stated as she picked up her fork and used it to pick a piece of toast off the platter. "My husband tells me you'll be staying here for a month. So where are you from Hinata?"

"Harrisburg, Pennsylvania."

Tom whistled as he helped himself to some pears and strawberries. "I heard it was your sister that booked you here. You mind telling us the reason why?"

"She and my cousin wanted to send me on an extended vacation. I'm somewhat a workaholic back home." I smiled.

"Oh?" Debra forked a piece of sausage and bacon. "Well what is it that you do? And goodness gracious child, eat! We're not going to bite!" she laughed good-naturedly. It was almost like the sweet sound of a bell that chimed on Christmas morning.

I gave a sheepish look and took a bit of everything to sample. "I've been a wedding planner for about ten years now. It's a fairly fulfilling job; not to mention a _busy_ one. People don't seem to comprehend the complications of a wedding until they're the ones planning it!" my laughter tinkled across the table and caused the other two to join in as well.

"That seems very interesting. Tell me, has it all changed much in the past couple decades? I remember how hard it was planning our wedding; I also recall all the unexpected mishaps! But with all the color choices and cakes variations, has it really changed?" Debra asked with honest interest.

I looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yes and no. There are definitely more choices available, but the classics are always at your fingertips. It just depends on the couple these days; whether or not they want a classical and romantic wedding or a completely modern and trendy one." Explaining it was a little difficult for me.

Tom was munching on his breakfast, "Hmph. Women talk."

Debra and I exchanged looks and giggled. I was finding that I liked Whitefish a lot, starting with these two wonderful people. They were a lot easier to get along with than other strangers.

* * *

Breakfast had been…enjoyable. Really and truly it had been. Now I lathered my horrible mess of black hair that had a slight indigo tint to it with conditioner. The blissful scent of my herbal essences volumizing formula wafted around me in the warm shower. I had taken some Advil and they seemed to work slightly for the dreadful headache I had. The water further soothed me.

I decided to explore the town today. Reaching for my leggings and jeans I tugged them on quickly. Though the heater was on it was still cold! Then I put on the turtleneck, sweater, and the heavy coat just in case. I learned the hard way last night.

Outside in the blistering wind, my wet hair flew behind my shoulders. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of white as I ambled down the sidewalk. The stores I had past the night before I hadn't paid any attention to. Now I saw a dentists' office, a florist, a bakery, and a small Chinese restaurant all in one stretch of buildings. I passed a law firm and a rather large newspaper producing building. Finally I reached where the bar I had visited last night was. Dark blue eyes and blonde hair flashed in my memory.

The walk was very refreshing. As I ventured father down the roads and intersections I found it was becoming more rural; a few ranches and horse training facilities dotted the horizon. "Wow." I breathed into the fresh Montana breeze.

I continued my hike across the snow and looked around at the barren looking trees. It must be beautiful here in the early fall when the leaves were changing colors. As the city fell away, a few more sensible shops came into view. A tack and feed store sat right off the beaten path. Then a couple more meters down the road I ran into a store that was stocked with hiking, skiing and other sport equipment. But this was not my destination.

Beyond a few scattered country homes was a paddock with a few horses nuzzling through the snow looking for roots and dead grass to graze on. I hadn't ridden one since I was very young; since before Hanabi was born. However, it was one thing of my childhood I did miss. Horses are intelligent and graceful creatures. You only have to treat them with respect and kindness.

Slowly but purposefully I strolled over to the fence so they would hear my presence. Then I whistled softly. Thankfully I caught one's attention. Glancing between the hind legs I found it was a male and a gorgeous palomino Thoroughbred at that too. He had a darker shade to his stockings that came up to his knees and a narrow strip of white running down his forehead. I saw that snow dusted his mane lightly as he trotted over to greet me. In a poised fashion, he arched his neck over the fence and nudged my hand affectionately.

"Hello there handsome boy." I crooned softly as I stroked his down his forehead to his broad, strong cheeks and finally caressing his muzzle. "You're very friendly aren't you? I wonder what your name is." His only response was to swish his tail of stunning blonde hair back and forth and turn his face from me. It gave me the chance to rub his regal neck. "You must be very cold out here. I hope your owners keep you in the stables at night. A full time pasture horse in winter would be dreadful!" I chuckled and his ears perked up at the sound. "Wish I had a treat for you boy, but I don't. I'm new around here you see, so I wasn't expecting to run into such a beautiful and deserving horse such as you." I kissed his muzzle lightly. In my head I silently wondered what he was used for. Was he a pet, a horse used for riding lessons, or was he a competition horse? He was definitely built for it and had the perfect stature of a dressage champion.

"Strange. Rascal doesn't usually take to anyone." I jumped at the voice beside me; I hadn't heard anyone approaching. There standing a yard away from me was a woman around my age with short, layered pink hair and sparkling jade eyes.

I looked questioningly back and forth from girl to horse, "Well you don't look like a rascal at all boy." I crooned softly, patting his cheek soothingly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I work at these stables and own that dark bay Arabian over there," she pointed across the paddock toward two horses huddled together, one white and the other dark bay just as she had said. "Her name is Fresa." The horse perked her ears at her name and made a steady canter over to her rider. Sakura pulled out a few strawberries. "There you go girl." As her horse munched on the treat without abandon she patted her affectionately. "You're new here huh? Want me to show you around?"

"I uh," looking back into Rascal's deep brown eyes I gave him one last stroke and answered, "Sure. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." I heard the stallion whiny in disappointment at my departure. The two of us walked through the snow towards the large barn up ahead. I saw some extensions that were probably the manager's office and a tack room.

"We actually have three barns here. We help breed and train horses, but we're also a child friendly facility. Some of the horses we have boarded here have the consent to give lessons from their owners." Sakura explained as she stalked briskly through the hall between stalls. "The tack room is over there; we have a wide variety of western or English saddles and bridles. And far out there is the training arena we have." She pointed outside the other door towards a very modern looking building. "You can come visit anytime you like; I'm sure the horses would love some attention and sweets." She giggled and continued, "Hinata, you can stay as long as you want, but I really have to get back to mucking out stalls. Maybe we could hang out some other time?"

I smiled back, "I'd like that a lot Sakura."

"If you want to go back and feed Rascal, we keep all of the feed and treats in that large closet by the door." She nodded to a door that stood ajar near the entrance. Then she walked over to a large wheel barrel and pitch fork to continue her duty.

* * *

My whistle called Rascal over to me. This go around I had brought a carrot since I really didn't know his favorite delicacies. He sniffed it carefully and took it daintily from my outstretched palm.

A voice called over the field, "Akira!"

Looking over my shoulder, familiar blonde hair bobbed into my line of vision. A neigh resonated from the white Andalusian.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked questioningly as he hefted the riding equipment into a more stable position on his hip.

"Oh, I-I," my stupid stutter returned and my face glowed in embarrassment. "I was out exploring and found this place."

"Ah, I get it. Well, if you ever need anything, I'm in that two story colonial over there," he said and gestured to a light green house in the distance with handsome eaves and what I guessed would have been a wonderful garden in the spring. "Hey, Akira. I brought you something." He held out a pear and coaxed the horse over. "This one is mine; isn't he beautiful? That blue roan quarter horse is Sasuke's; you know, the total ass that works with me. And the Arabian is-"

"Sakura's." I answered simply.

He glanced brightly at me, "So you met her?" he didn't really wait for any response, "Just warning you, she can be a real uh…well a _unique_ character. Do not stand for her bitchy attitude alright?"

I stayed quiet. Personally I thought Sakura was alright. She just seemed to have a lot on her plate right now.

"Do you ride at all Hinata?" He asked.

"I used to when I was a kid. I don't really remember how to anymore."

"Well, what if I gave you lessons?" his eyes sparkled in excitement at the idea.

My face was still red from earlier, "W-well, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"Nonsense! I offered silly! Now I wonder, why on earth would you impose if we're friends?"

I blinked in surprise. "Friends?"

"Sure, I consider us friends Hinata." He laughed carelessly. "After all, when you help a drunk person reach home safely I consider that an act of friendship."

My smile was warm and my heart beat in strange rhythms. Naruto was my first friend I had made on this trip. Hell, the first friend I had time to make in many years. "Ok. Thanks a lot Naruto."

He nodded and handed me his saddle, blanket, and bridle. "We can use Akira for lessons. He's a pretty patient guy. I would hope you remember how to saddle up a horse right?" He climbed the fence and asked for me to throw the tack over, so I did as I was told.

"Uh, not exactly? I remember the bridle, but I don't remember how to fasten the saddle." I calmly answered as I clambered up the fence as well. I moved toward the brilliant white horse when I got a hard nudge in the back and a loud snort sounded. Rascal had butted me with his head and nudged my hand now that he had gotten my attention.

"Huh, that's Rascal? He usually bites and kicks everyone that comes close to him. Looks like you got yourself an equine friend already!" to prove his point he took a step near the palomino. Rascal's ears flattened and his teeth were bared in a strained whiny. He pawed the ground nervously and his tail swished furiously. When Naruto backed off, so did Rascal. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he wanted you to ride him. It's a little strange though. I didn't believe he was broken in."

I looked between him and Rascal who was calm and had his head lowered to my feet, sniffing curiously. The sight before frightened me slightly, but now I understood Sakura's reaction previously. So I took the bridle from Naruto and cautiously slid it in place, making sure the bit was in place. Then he guided my actions of saddling. I hesitantly looked at Rascal, but he seemed very calm under my reassuring hands. So I gracefully swung my legs over his body and adjusted my seating in the saddle. After that, it was as if I had been riding my entire life.

* * *

"You, my friend are a natural." Naruto said as we walked to his home. Since he had to leave for work soon, I had agreed to let him drop me off at the bed and breakfast. "I can't believe he was so calm for you! But how about every weekend we come up here and train? I figure since you've got the walking and trotting gaits down, we can cruise right on to cantering and galloping."

"Alright, sounds good."

He quickly walked up the steps to his front door and unlocked it. I stood rooted beside his car as he dropped off his tack equipment. Then we were off down the lonely road towards town. It was pretty quiet for awhile before I broke it.

"Is there a car rental place somewhere around here?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his face scrunch up in thought. "Yea, I think it's on 42nd street. It's right on the edge of town. Do you want us to stop there really quick? I've got time."

"Oh no," I refused profusely, "I don't want to trouble you."

"Hinata," he started seriously, "it's no trouble. Trust me."

And for some odd reason I did.

* * *

I drove myself back to the Rodeo Inn in a used green corolla. My stomach growled in agony as I hadn't eaten anything besides breakfast. As I entered the cozy house I smelled a delicious roast turkey and other various vegetables. Quickly I headed up the stairs to put my belongings away and went into the kitchen. "Would you like help with anything Debra?"

The kind old lady turned from the oven with a look of surprise. "Why no dear, but thank you. But where on earth have you been today? You're a mess!"

I looked sheepishly down at my appearance and flushed in embarrassment. "I was out at a horse ranch today."

Debra laughed at that. "Alright, well go get washed up. Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes."

Slowly I backed away, still self-conscious. Then I raced up to my room for a much needed shower.

* * *

In the morning I was awoken by my cell phone vibrating. Groggily I trudged out of bed and answered it without looking at the number. "Hello?" I mumbled sleepily.

"_Hinata? So you are alive. We've been worried about you! Why didn't you call when you got in?" _My little sister's voice trilled through the phone and in my lethargic state it irritated me.

"It was too late to call anyone on the East Coast by the time I got in Nabi. Chill."

"_Ha, try telling that to Father. He's freaking out that your plane crashed or something. You'd better call him and tell him what you've been up to. What have you been up to anyway?" _she asked out of burning curiosity.

"Well…" I began tentatively. "That first night I sort of went out drinking."

"_You did not!" _she gasped and squealed in excitement. Apparently she was just happy I was taking advantage of my month off already.

"Yes, I did. Yesterday I just walked around town and I stumbled on a horse ranch. So Naruto-"

"_Wait a minute. A boy?" _she asked with a mischievous tone in her voice.

I berated myself for letting that slip. "Yes. He was teaching me how to ride yesterday."

"_So where'd you meet him?"_

"…At the bar…" I was being cautious but honest at least.

The line was silent for awhile. _"You didn't honestly screw a stranger did you? Because that wasn't really my intention!" _she giggled and I blushed in humiliation.

"No! He's the bartender for God's sake! He just walked me back to the inn since I was tipsy. That's all that happened Hanabi." I stated firmly.

"_Alright, alright. I was just kidding Nata. You're not the type of girl that does that. Be sure to call Dad ok? I'm glad you're having fun. Love you."_

"Love you too Nabi. Bye."

When the click sounded on the other end I hung up and scrolled through my phone for Father's number. I had better placate him before he had a heart attack or something.

* * *

After another wonderful meal I set out to my car to do some shopping. I learned that I still hadn't quite bought enough warm clothes. Something else I wanted was party attire; not the formal that I kept back at Harrisburg, but just out on the town stuff. It was something I had never felt comfortable doing before, but now I had the freedom to live a little.

Walking into the department store I took a cart and started with the coats, sweaters and other various long sleeve wear. I also wanted to find some more jeans and maybe a pair of boots for riding. But I might just have to go to the tack shop I had seen yesterday for that particular item.

I picked out a few of my favorite pastel colored long sleeved shirts and sweaters and also put a wind breaker that I liked in the cart. Then I moved onto some new foreign racks. They contained short skirts, halter tops and sequined get ups. I almost ran in the other direction. My shy side was evident to the other customers around me. But I forced myself to pick out a couple tops and take them into the women's changing rooms with me.

* * *

My purchases over loaded my arms as I carried them into the rental. As I looked over the map, I thought about picking out a place for lunch. I spotted a diner on the map that looked desirable enough. Within a few minutes I found myself in front of the snug business. For this time of day, it wasn't very hectic.

As I entered, the jingle of the bell sounded. Over the radio I heard a classic Rolling Stones song, Rain Fall Down. A small woman looked up from behind the counter. "Welcome. Would you like a booth or a table?"

"Um, booth please." I said politely as I looked around my relaxed surroundings. The waitress picked up a menu and led me to my wish. It was a nice booth with quite the view of the bustling street outside.

"What can I get you to drink?"

I looked at her kindly and responded, "I'll have a cup of coffee and a glass of water."

Another tinkle of the bell brought my attention to the door. I saw a familiar woman with pink hair look at me and smile. "Hinata! Mind if I join you?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

I beamed back at her and gestured towards my booth. "Sure."

"Today's my day off so I just kinda wanted to relax." She sighed as she sank into the seat across from me. "I haven't had a burger in _forever._ My arteries are dying for it!" she giggled for a few seconds and then sobered, "So what are you doing here?"

My eyes followed the people outside the diner for a moment, "Well, it is my vacation. I'm just kind of relaxing today. I went shopping and I think I'll go to a movie after lunch. Want to come with?"

"Sure!" She answered enthusiastically as the waitress came back with my beverage.

"What can I get you two ladies?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Sakura perked up, "I'll have a double cheese burger with lettuce, pickles, onions, and a cherry coke to drink." The waitress scribbled the order down and turned to face me.

"I think your Swiss melt looks good; I'll have that with some fries." After writing down my choice she left to get Sakura's drink. I looked across the table to the woman. "I have a question for you. Where can I find some decent riding boots?"

"Hmm, have you tried looking at the tack shop just out of town? That's where I get all my riding accessories. If you want to we can stop by there; and I was thinking of dropping by the bar tonight. Heh, we can have a girls night out!" her green eyes flashed in anticipation.

My agreement felt nice. I never really had time for nights out back home, and when I did they were hardly out of want but more out of necessity. So the two of us ladies ate our lunch, caught the matinee showing of The Blind Side, and drove to the tack shop. We searched through the racks of western trend shirts and columns of embroidered jeans. Finally we reached the boots and I tried on numerous comfortable and stylish pairs. Sakura helped me buy the most sensible pair.

"I'm glad we decided to do this Hinata. Work can be fun, but also very taxing. It's about five thirty. Let's go back to my place! We'll have dinner and we can change into some better clothes."

I stared at her questioningly. "Sure, but why change?"

She looked me over and arched her brow, "There is no way I'm letting you go to a bar wearing _that_ Hinata. What guy wants to dance with someone in a baggy sweater and coat to match? I'll help you look through what you bought today. Surely you have something form fitting." She grinned impishly before returning to her truck. "Just follow me to my house ok?"

"Alright." We drove down the bleak road, past the barn I had come across just yesterday, and farther into the woods. We stopped in front of a welcoming blue abode. I got out of my rental and looked around at the snow swathed trees that made a semi circle around the house. Montana in the winter was beautiful in its own distinctive way; it made me wish I could see it in the other seasons. I trudged deliberately behind Sakura, staring around me in wonder.

"Go ahead and have a seat." She gestured to the living room. The walls and table tops were absolutely enclosed with horse riding awards and pictures of Sakura and her friends, not to mention those beloved animals of hers she worked with. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook, but there's plenty of freezer meals." She chuckled guiltily while scratching her head.

"That's alright, I don't get around to cooking much either." It was a lie but I wasn't about to brag to a new friend. Besides, I had yet to witness if she was being modest or if what she said was true.

We had a light dinner; just some mozzarella cheese sticks that were easily popped into the oven and marinara sauce that we microwaved. It was actually really nice being lazy. Sakura and I just lounged on her couch swapping stories about work. By the time we had finished, it was nearing seven o'clock and way past sunset. The woman with pink hair turned to me with a twinkle in her eye, "All right, go get the goods out of your trunk. It's time we start primping for tonight!"

Up in her bedroom upstairs she had every top laid out on the bed. She made me try everything on to see what would be best for tonight. After a simple, mortified explanation that I had never done this before, Sakura opted for softer color choices and something not terribly inappropriate.

"You look very nice in pastels Hinata. It contrasts with your dark hair and accentuates your eyes. But I bet you'd look damn sexy in bright colors too. You have the curves and that alluring shy side that men absolutely crave." She winked at me and laughed when I blushed a vivid shade of red.

"W-whatever…" I muttered unintelligibly as I picked out a pale purple baby doll halter top and took it in the bathroom with me. Looking in the mirror as I slipped it on I turned every which way. I did look nice enough…but it felt as if my heart would burst from anxiety at the thought of _anyone_ catching me wearing it. The color was just a shade darker than my blank, lilac eyes I had inherited from my father. A silver cord was the only decoration that held up the bodice and turned into the halter that I tied behind my neck. I took a deep breath and returned to Sakura's room.

Her eyes grew wide for a few seconds and then she smiled mischievously, "I do believe we've found a winner Hinata. Now put on the dark blue skinny jeans you bought. Then we'll see what we can do about your hair…"

* * *

Horrified as I was by my appearance, I still went with Sakura. I needed this experience, no matter how many times I mentally rolled my eyes imagining Hanabi's approval. Somehow this crazy lady beside me in my car thought it was alright to wear open toed high heels out in _this_ weather. Even as we drove with the heater on, my toes were screaming for leniency via fuzzy socks and slippers. I stole a side glance at Sakura; the cold didn't seem to bother her much. Hmph. Natives.

Besides that, she looked very pretty. It astonished me seeing her in anything besides a heavy duty coat, wranglers, and riding boots. But at the same time it only made sense one as exotic as her must be beautiful under all that cowgirl get up. My heart sparked just slightly with envy. She had adorned a short black skirt. Again I thought she was insane. But accompanying it was an aquamarine tank top that hugged her every curve. She had decided gold trinkets would be more fitting than silver; therefore she wore simple gold chandelier earrings and one of the longest gold chains I had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes were emphasized with a garish turquoise eye shadow and some black eye liner with mascara. She was humming lightly to the song on the radio and staring at the bleak, dark surroundings out the window; she didn't acknowledge my stare.

With a little help from the headlights I glanced in the rearview mirror at myself. Sakura had suggested very little makeup. She had lent me some silver eye shadow and I had my own lip gloss that added a perfect sheen to my lips. My silver encased feet pressed lightly on the brake at the red light we neared. We were just about at our destination. I glanced at the clock and figured it would only take three more minutes.

It was fifteen till nine when we walked in, and the music assaulted our ears immediately. Once again my eyes found dozens of girls on the dance floor gyrating against their man of choice to the hypnotic beat of the song playing presently. The heat rose in my neck and cheeks as I pictured myself being one of those girls. Oh hell no. Apparently Sakura was all for it though, for when 3OH!3 began playing through the speakers, she laughed in a carefree way. "I love this song! Catch ya later Hinata!" her voice was barely audible over the wildly loud bass.

I headed over to a booth in the corner and deposited my coat on the space next to me. Guttural laughter resonated from the party of drunken men in the booth beside mine. I watched Sakura dance her heart out and again I was pierced with envy. Why was I so self conscious about going out there wearing clothes that allowed skin to show…dancing like all those other silly girls out there…guys possibly touching me like that…oh Lord! My mind reeled at the thought. Ever since my incident with Kiba, I hadn't done much dating or flirting for that matter. I was critically out of practice.

A tall man with blonde hair sauntered through the crowd delivering drinks to customers and taking more orders. His expression softened when he saw me and came over with a notepad and pen. "So, what brings you here again Hinata?" Naruto asked cheerfully. However, his eyes sparked interest when he actually looked at me. "Wow, you look really great Hinata! I never really took you for the party girl." He smirked a bit and was awarded with my indignant look and blush.

"One, it's my vacation. Can you say 'branching out'? Two, I'm here with Sakura on a girls night out." my eyes shifted to the dance floor then to my hands curled in my lap, "However I find myself just a little incapable to join her and her friends."

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked subtly. I shook my head and scooted over for him. He sat close and looked me in the eyes. "Really, it doesn't matter if you're an introvert or an extrovert Hinata. Just be yourself. I know your sister said relax on this trip, but don't change yourself. If you don't want to dance then don't. It's as simple as that. Besides, most of the guys here are just looking for easy chicks; not nice, respectable girls like you."

I blinked my eyes in disbelief. I couldn't believe how kind Naruto was even though we had just met two days ago. Looking into his sincere eyes caused something I didn't quite recognize to stir in me, "T-thank you Naruto." I murmured.

It was a wonder he could hear me at all. "You don't have to thank me for telling the truth." His lips quirked in a silly grin as he voiced the comment. "Now where are my manners? Surely if my boss saw me he would shoot me! Would you care for something to drink Hinata?"

Slowly I bit my lip in thought. "I think tonight I'll have a round of shots. How about a Mad Hatter to start?" I smiled at his surprised look. I wasn't completely lost when it came to alcohol after all.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me and went back to his station. A few seconds later it seemed he was back with my drink. "There you are madam. Can I interest you in anything else?"

As I gulped the shot down my mouth was ignited with the sweetness of the peach flavor while my throat burned exquisitely. "Yes, another Mad Hatter, an Almond Delight, and…hmm, surprise me."

My eyes glinted in a teasing way and he responded good naturedly, "Alright then. Just remember, you asked for it." he took my empty shot glass and strode away toward the bar.

I twirled my car keys around trying to spot Sakura in the crowd. But alas, my attempts were futile; she would just have to make herself known when she felt like it. Naruto came back with an arrangement of shot glasses. I threw him a questioning look at the addition. "So? What's the surprise?"

"Well give me a damn minute!" he faked annoyance and placed the shots in front of me in order, "Your Mad Hatter, Almond Delight, and one Colombian on the house." His face twisted in amusement at the thought of a drink I wasn't very familiar with.

I took the shot and swirled it a bit, "What's it made with?"

He took the dish towel that hung over his shoulder and idly wiped the table, even though there was nothing sullied about it, "The only ingredients in that are Kahlua, Amaretto, and Cognac. I think you'll enjoy it. Once again I didn't give you anything too over the top. I doubt we want a repeat of the other night!" he joked nonchalantly with me as he continued swabbing the table top. He glanced up at me, "It won't kill you, I promise. Go ahead and try it."

That was really all the encouragement I needed; and what a surprise. I actually loved it. Somehow this man knew exactly what alcoholic drinks I would like just by that one tiny conversation my first night here. Apparently he was very good at his job. I gazed up at his lingering figure and asked, "Would you care to join me for awhile Naruto?"

He looked thoughtful then checked his watch. Then finally his eyes found mine. "Sure, I can take a break now. Let me go make a drink really fast." I silently agreed and he took his cue to walk away. Why on earth had I asked that? I barely knew him; and how silly of me was it to bother him while working? Before I knew it, he had returned with a few brews of his own.

"What are those?" I inquired simply.

He set the down and pointed, "In order, Black Bitch, BMW, and Pure White Evil. The Black and White have some serious high percentage of alcohol, which is why I don't give them to customers that have to drive home." He took a seat next to me. "However, I'm such a terrible heavy weight that these babies don't even faze me." He threw a smirk my way that did strange things to my stomach…made all my thoughts incoherent.

He took the shot glass first and gulped it down no problem, savoring the burn all the way down to his gut. I watched the whole process of his Adam's apple making its rounds during the swallowing, his eyes flutter in satisfaction, and the muscles under his shirt surge slightly in the action of setting his shot down. I gulped down my own shot to try and distract me.

"I won't be able to go to the ranch this weekend." I started, trying to find some topic to speak of.

His head swiveled to face me, "What? Why?"

I smiled innocently, "I was thinking-"

"Man that was great!" Sakura exclaimed as she pranced to the table and heavily took her seat on the other side of me. "Oh, hey Naruto! I didn't know you were on break."

Naruto's face had a look of disdain as we had watched the pink haired woman's approach, but he was able to mask it completely when confronted. "Just for a few minutes." He spun the contents of a cocktail glass before mastering it in one gulp. Again for the briefest of seconds I saw that pleasured expression. "I suppose you want something?"

Sakura's eyes glinted in the dim light of the establishment, "Oh…you know me Naruto-kun." I could've sworn she purred out his name.

This time it was evident the disgust he held for this woman. "I'll be right back then."

Her lingering gaze followed his ass until it was thwarted by the bar's countertop. Then she turned back to me, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"I was gonna tell him I can't go horse riding with him this weekend. He's kind enough to teach me how to ride again."

Something in her expression hardened. "Really? Why can't you come?"

I cautiously responded, "I was thinking on visiting the National Park around here. It's a taxing drive, but it would be nice to camp there for the weekend." My smile seemed to placate whatever had upset Sakura. "You're welcome to join me if you like."

Her eyes lit up now that she was calm. "That's sounds great! I'll check my work schedule tomorrow."

It was at this point Naruto decided to make his entrance. He placed six shots in front of Sakura. "There you are; four Cherry Blow Pops and two Geishas."

Sakura licked her lips and didn't bother trying to hide her perusal of his lower body. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled devilishly as she took a quick swig from one glass.

I could tell the poor man tried his best to ignore her and took his seat next to me again. "So what were you saying before?"

As she down another Cherry Blow Pop, Sakura answered before I could, "She's thinking of going camping this weekend at the Park."

I hastily added, "You're both invited. You can even bring Sasuke if you want Naruto. I'm really sorry about not going to the lesson this weekend."

He waved a hand. "It's alright. I'll check with Sasuke after the shift and see what he thinks. I guess I'll stop by and tell you…?"

For a few seconds I was confused by what he was implying. Then the light bulb finally clicked on, "Oh, sorry! You can just call me on my cell phone; you too Sakura." I happily recited the numbers while they took out their own phones to input the new address.

"Alright," Naruto took his last drink and hastily tossed it down the hatch. "I have to get back to work now. See you later ladies."

Sakura longingly stared after him. She sighed fondly, "He is such a catch."

As I found myself ogling with her I mentally heaved a sigh, _'Yes. Yes he is.'_

_^^ I rather enjoyed writing this chapter. Lol, I wonder if the title caught any of you off guard XD my inner pervert demanded I put that as the chapter's title ;D. Review!_

_Hyuuga's Pale Rose_


	4. A Little Too Much in Common

_This chapter was very slow to write…don't you just hate fillers XD? Haha, but sadly it's necessary. I still hope you all enjoy it; review__!_

Champagne Vs. Whisky

Chapter 3: A Little Too Much in Common

Since the man beside me was supplying the tent and just about everything else, I managed to win the war over who was driving and paying gas money. Even though I had a lonely road to focus on, my thoughts were strangely elsewhere; like the fact that I would be alone with Naruto the entire trip.

It turned out Sasuke wasn't the least bit interested in camping and Sakura's work schedule was set in stone. I remember the phone call from her only this morning that had a trace of malice in it. Sadly, I was beginning to see what Naruto had meant by her attitude.

Speaking of which, he stared out the window while tapping his fingers to the beat of the song currently playing. We had stayed pretty quiet most of the drive due to the sheer awkwardness of being alone. Every once in awhile, the sun would peer from beyond the clouds and give his blonde highlights a glossy luster; I absentmindedly wondered what hair products he used to make it so.

I shook my head and tried distracting my thoughts once again. We had the valid entrance pass thanks to Naruto, who was an avid camper and hiker. We had all the bottled water we could fit in my trunk; sleeping bags, tent, cooking ware, and some simple meals. If need be we could hit the small grocer's store located on the map of the St. Mary's camp ground. But I had made a mental note to camp in style: meaning I wanted the first hand experience of what it was like to camp without the visitor centers, the bathrooms, the restaurants, and the Laundromats surrounding the area.

The radio station we had was pretty good in the manner that it had such a wide variety of genres playing on it. Right now Michael Bublé's newest song, Haven't Met You Yet was serenading my ears. So of course I couldn't help but sing quietly along with it.

"I'm not surprised,  
Not everything lasts,  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.  
Talk myself in,  
I talk myself out,  
I get all worked up,  
Then I let myself down,

I tried so very hard not to lose it;  
I came up with a million excuses,  
I thought I thought of every possibility,"

It was then I caught Naruto's glance. "You have a dreadfully pretty voice Hinata. Do you really like that guy?"

I blushed and shook my head, turning my eyes back to the road. "No. I think he has a nice voice but I'm not a massive fan either." I was just able to catch the song so that I could sing the title.

"I just haven't met you yet. Mmmmm ..."

What shocked me was during the small break, Naruto took the lead. My gaze lingered on his sun kissed locks and his sparkling blue eyes as he sang loud and clear.

"I might have to wait,  
I'll never give up,  
I guess it's half timin', and the other half's luck,  
Wherever you are,  
Whenever it's right,  
You'll come outta nowhere and into my life.

And I know that we can be so amazin',  
And baby your love is gonna change me,  
And now I can see every possibility, mmmmmm...

Somehow I know that it'll all turn out,  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get, mmmm...  
I just haven't met you yet.

They say all's fair  
in love and war  
But I won't need to fight it,  
we'll get it right an',  
we'll be united"

When the beautiful instrumental part came into play he sank back in his seat. Turning his head, he smiled at me and offered me to join, so I obliged. Alto and soprano was always a stunning combination.

"and I know that we can be so amazin',  
And bein' in your life is gonna change me,  
And now I can see every single possibility, mmmmmm"

Both of us decided enough was enough. So we quietly listened to the rest of the song with Michael's sweet voice. After that it switched to a rock song that had a pleasant guitar player in it. Naruto's whisper was barely audible, "Love this song…"

"What's that song?"

He threw me an incredulous look, "It's called Earthquake, by Family Force 5. You don't listen to a lot of rock do you?"

I clicked my tongue in mock reproach. "That's not it at all. For your information, I listen to Dashboard Confessional, Skillet, The Used, 30 Seconds to Mars, _and _Incubus."

Beside me I heard a whistle, "Anything else?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not really besides ATL. I'm pretty much an oldies fan from head to toe."

"You're kidding right? I am too! What are some of your favorites?" Naruto asked eagerly.

I bit my lip and thought for a second as the sign we had just passed allowed us to speed by ten more miles per hour. "Let's see…The Guess Who. You have _got_ to love them. Rolling Stones. Aerosmith." I tore my eyes from the road to point an accusing finger at my passenger, "The Monkees are classic and every knows it!" he obediently nodded, allowing me to return to my driving. "I feel as if I'm forgetting something…oh well. You?"

He chuckled, "You named a couple. But you forgot Pink Floyd, Michael Jackson, Led Zeppelin, and The Eagles."

"True." I agreed. "But I also forgot Joanie Jett."

His face lit up, "Oh! Not to mention Cher!

I simply couldn't help myself. I downright snorted at the declaration. "What the hell? Cher?" I continued to snicker as his face turned a fine pink.

"Oh shut up. She was an artist."

"You do know that the majority of her male fans are queers, right?" I was trying my best to hold back my giggles.

I could feel his glare on me, "Well then. I suppose I'm just the exception aren't I?"

It was quiet for awhile. Then I felt a little guilty, "All right, I'm sorry for laughing Naruto. She really did have a great voice. And oh my God, her song Believe was _fantastic_."

"I think my favorite by her was The Beat Goes On, you know, the one she featured with Sonny?"

"Oh yea!" we both shared a smile and continued talking about other genres of music. For awhile it occupied us and made the thought of a weekend alone together not quite as embarrassing. At least we had some stuff in common.

When we had exhausted everything topic of music, I thought back to the day before yesterday. The question was absolutely burning inside me. "So um, what's the deal with you and Sakura?" I took a fleeting look his way and quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking that is. You just seemed really tense the other night."

Naruto's tanned face had turned fairly sour at the very mention of her name. It took him a moment before he answered, "No, it's not a problem really. She just irritates me is all. We kinda have a romantic past; we dated a couple years back in high school. When she cheated on me with Sasuke, it was a real eye opener." He smiled and reassured me that this wasn't dangerous territory any longer; the hurt had long since past. "Of course it's hard when your first love turns out to be a sham. But I just needed time to get over it and realize how terrible we were for each other. So now we get closer to the present; Sasuke dumps her sorry, possessive ass. And suddenly she turns around and thinks she has a claim on me, after all these years." He rolled his eyes as his expression darkened. "_That's_ what aggravates me about her. She drives off any woman that is interested in me because she's convinced I'm still hers after what she did. So in plain simple English, Sakura's a crazy bitch." He laughed slightly and I looked upon him with sympathy.

"Well. That would explain some things. Such as the fact that she sounded like a serial killer when she found out we were going on this trip alone together."

My comment reminded us of our earlier embarrassment so we were silent for the span of two minutes. The radio started playing a pleasant Stacie Orrico song that seemed to annoy the crap out of the man next to me. I raised an eyebrow at him and giggled slightly.

"What? It's damn chick music."

This made me laugh even harder. "Oh, you poor soul…"

"Alright, you'll want to take this next exit on the right. It'll curve around and take us to the entrance to Glacier National Park." Naruto directed my well rehearsed hands on the steering wheel. We had been on the road a good three and a half hours by now; the sun was at its highest peak.

As we kept trucking down the road, Naruto dug around in his jacket pockets for the entrance pass. The trees grew denser as we drove and the road left the pavement to become an authentic dirt path. For ten minutes the car passed nothing but woods; and then the sun parted through the canopy of leaves. A small office with a gravel filled parking lot could be seen. I pulled in and Naruto instantly hopped out to reserve a site.

A light snow fall began to swirl around the whirring car. I sat back and closed my eyes, relaxing after the taxing drive. Slowly the haze of drowsiness began to descend upon me; and with it came the beginnings of a dream.

_Suddenly I felt very restless and wide awake. The room was dark and I had only my sense of touch to guide me. Soft sheets crinkled under my fingers. My toes barely scraped against the blanket I had kicked off of me. My attire of the night was a short nightgown of satin. I rolled onto my side and read the alarm clock: 1:24 am. Leisurely, I sat up in the bed. Was it mine? It sure didn't feel like it. _

_When I had shifted, a sound suddenly came to my attention behind me; a slow, soft, screech of bed sheets moving. And then it was as if a pair of strong muscular arms materialized out of thin air around my waist. _

_I'm not going to lie. In my mind I was absolutely frightened. But try as I might, my body wouldn't comply to the commands my brain was sending throughout my nervous system; scream, defend, run! A husky chuckle resounded in my ear, the warm breath making me shiver in anticipation. I mentally berated myself for my reaction. How horribly frustrating it is when your body seems to be a completely separate entity! _

"_I don't believe I ever told you that you were allowed to leave." A very familiar voice whispered dangerously. In response a bead of sweat ran down my forehead in my exhilarated fear. _

"_W-what?" I stuttered without abandon._

_Supple lips nipped my ear lightly and to my horror, I actually moaned at the action. This caused another chuckle to escape from my captor. "Maybe I'm not finished with you yet Hina-chan." His coarse hands teasingly glided up the fabric of my nightgown and my breath hitched. Then they finally rested on my breasts. I blushed fiercely as butterfly kisses were placed down my jaw and neck; and finally his teeth gently tore off the straps of my gown. "Hina. Look at me." I shifted mechanically turned at his simple command. When my eyes fluttered open—_

A loud knock on the window startled me and I looked over to see Naruto wishing with all his might to be let back in the warm car. I rubbed my eyes and complied while exerting a large yawn. He looked at me with…I suppose it was concern. "You want me to drive to the site? You look exhausted Hinata."

"No, I'm fine. Where to?" I smiled half heartedly while still trying to catch my breath; both from Naruto and the dream.

* * *

The wind was almost unbearable as the afternoon wore on. Currently Naruto and I were pitching the tent, with only one stake left to go.

"You got it?" Naruto asked.

I nodded, "Yea, hand me the hammer please." When I made sure it was secure I stepped back and admired our work. "Ok, sleeping bag time."

The look he gave me told me I was downright nuts. "You want to go to bed this early in the day?"

My grin broadened slowly but surely, "No. I just like having everything ready." That being said, I grabbed my designated sleeping bag from the car and dove into the tent.

I heard his jovial laugh behind me and looked to see his broad smile pop in between the flaps. "Alright, alright. Move over will ya?" He threw the sleeping bag on the ground next to me and then proceeded to throw his pillow at me. I shrieked and spun around to face him.

"You'll pay for that." I hissed playfully as I reached for my own pillow. A torrent of blows ensued from the two of us, as well as an immense amount of giggling.

Surprisingly the cushions didn't tear; but after a few minutes Naruto was trapped beneath me, surrendering, "Uncle! Uncle! You've beat me." he mocked death and I thought it was safe to release my weapon. Naruto cracked an eyelid open to see my panting form and he smiled. "You, Miss Hyuuga, are an expert at pillow fights."

I smirked back, "You're not so bad yourself Uzumaki."

For a moment we were glowing with the sheer silliness of our game. But as I stared into his deep blue eyes, I became more aware of the situation I had put us in. My legs were straddling his waist from my attack position; apparently our dilemma had registered in his mind as well. His eyes widened and he gulped audibly. Meanwhile all I could do was blush and climb off clumsily, muttering unintelligible apologies.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Naruto cleared his throat, "What time is it Hinata?"

"About five o'clock." I answered as I quickly glanced at my watch.

"Hm." He sat up and furrowed his brows in thought. "Well it's kinda too late to start any serious recreational activity and it's way too early for dinner. So what do you wanna do?"

My eyes trailed the material of the tent around us as ideas spun in my head. Finally I just picked one, "Let's just go for a walk. I can grab my camera and everything."

His eyes were kind as he nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

* * *

My camera flashed at the magnificent aspen tree in front of me. Just the mere shape of the trunk and branches was beautiful. The evening rays of sun danced across the ground while I looked at the scenery through the lens of my camera.

"Pfft. Tourists…" Naruto scuffed in the snow beside me and I glowered at him while I took a snap of his scoffing form.

"What are you implying my good man?" I asked with a hint of shrewdness.

He stared sideways at me then smirked playfully, "Don't you think it would be to your advantage to put that damn camera down for a minute? That way you can actually look at what you're taking pictures of."

His lips widened into a full smile when I squinted at him in a mock challenge. Shaking his head, his gaze returned to what bits of sky could be seen through the dense pine and aspen forest. The light that caught his eyes made them seem a more vivid cerulean color than the deepest sapphire I had grown accustomed to. I was dazed by those eyes that surged like the ocean waves. It took me a moment to realize he was looking back at me questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

Slowly I shook my head, "I was just thinking." He raised an eyebrow as if encouraging me to continue. Too bad my thoughts were a bit too embarrassing to share with a near stranger. I took a different route instead, "Why doesn't Sasuke like camping? He should've come. And Sakura…well I suppose it's not too much of a shame for _you_, now is it?" I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well you know how it goes; when you have the ability to go do something often, the novelty just wears off. Sasuke just thinks it's a pain in the ass now to sleep on the ground when he has a perfectly good bed." Naruto chuckled at a far off memory. Silence reigned between us. I grappled for a topic but it was difficult. I barely knew this man and suddenly I was alone with him for the entire weekend. Lucky for me, Naruto was more outgoing than I could ever be, no matter how hard I tried to loosen up. As we walked he smiled, "So tell me, what's it like in that horrible Pennsylvania that made your sister send you _here_ of all places?"

I blinked in surprise. "Well, I have a very busy life. I own my own office space where my sister and I work as wedding planners," I giggled and added, "My cousin is our receptionist. If it weren't for his girlfriend, you would have to wonder about that man sometimes."

Naruto's guttural laugh that I had become so acquainted with sounded, "I don't know, it could be a cover. But wow; a business woman friends with a bartender. Talk about opposite sides of the spectrum! What's it like there?"

"It's…" I paused to study him, "Why do you want to know such silly stuff?"

He shrugged, "I told you I'm a curious person. Besides, we have the weekend together; we might as well get to know each other."

I pursed my lips and nodded, then looked up to the tree tops in thought. "It's difficult to explain. Living in Harrisburg used to be special; it was the thrill of being fresh out of college and starting my own business, you know? But now I have such a pattern…I decided that I'm glad Hanabi made me do this. Back home I just feel so empty, but here I feel refreshed. You probably think I sound ridiculous." I couldn't bring myself to look at him; instead I focused on the snowflakes that drifted in the dusk.

"No. I think it's perfectly normal for someone to feel that way after awhile. When was the last time you took a vacation?"

I tentatively glanced at him, "I've never taken leave in the ten years I've been working."

All he did was stare; then he burst out laughing, "Wow, no offense Hinata, but you need a life."

My face burned with humiliation and I retorted, "What about you, huh? What have you done with your life right smack in the middle of Montana?"

He sobered quickly enough and turned thoughtful. "I randomly picked Whitefish as a place to live. After my parents died back in good old Japan, I just took a map of the US and threw a dart. I needed a fresh start, away from all the memories. I was sixteen when my godfather flew over here with me to check out the place. With my inheritance we bought that very same house and I was enrolled in high school here." He stopped to survey our darkening surroundings, "We should probably turn back now."

I had the urge to touch his shoulder as some form of comfort, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I simply agreed, and we made our long trek back to the campsite. All the way, I was berating my lash of bad temper, and where it had gotten me.

* * *

As night fell, the crickets began to serenade us around the campfire. I sat on a secure log on the opposite side of Naruto as I skewered a hotdog. We had brought a vast assortment of vegetables, fruit, and meat to roast over the fire; and of course, how could we not forget the 'oh so cliché' marshmallows?

We enjoyed our meal in peaceful silence, taking to heart all the sounds of nature about us. The warm crackle of the fire filled my body like nothing ever had. The trees creaked and branches danced with each other in the strengthening wind. Animals scurried to their burrows and dens to hide from their nocturnal enemies. And through all that, the crickets kept up their relentless song. I took a deep breath of the rapidly chilling air and glowed with the crisp feeling of my lungs drawing in the sweet mountain fragrance. There was just something about a sparkle of a fresh snow fall, the looming rock in the distance, and the ancient trees embracing us that calmed me.

"What's on your mind?" Naruto's deep voice sounded across the flames.

I looked up into his eyes, gleaming from the firelight, "It's really beautiful out here. I never could have imagined the extent of splendor there is in just one view of a mountain."

He smiled slightly, "Yes it is…" his eyes traced the flickering flames, but it looked as if his mind was elsewhere.

"So, Naruto. What do you do for fun when you're off work?" my attempt at distracting him was pretty lame, but I had to try right?

His eyes darted to make contact with mine, "Well, I go trail riding with Akira on the weekends usually. Let's see…" he leaned back on his log and stared intently at the stars, "On occasion I read, but mind you that's pretty rare. I don't know…I go hiking, camping, skiing…" he looked as if he were at a complete loss for words.

I urged him to continue, "What about when you're at home and can't do that stuff?"

He exhaled loudly, "I play with my dogs and create new recipes for work. That's kinda it, hehe…boring huh?"

I shook my head, "No way. That's more than I do back home. All I do when I'm off work is cook, clean, and play with my cat."

"…Dude…" following his exasperate look, I giggled and extended my hands toward the fire to warm them. "…So, have you always lived in the states?"

All of a sudden my attention was absorbed by a log that was slowly crumbling into ash. I spoke slowly and deliberately, "No. When I was little, my entire family lived in Japan. As the years went by, most of my cousins moved to various countries in Europe. After my mother and uncle died, my father thought it would be a good idea to follow everyone else's example and start over. So, he moved my orphaned cousin, my sister, and me to Virginia where he had a branch of his company stationed at. All of us kids moved to Pennsylvania for college and never really left…" my lips half heartedly tugged upward.

The only reply I got was a knowing look and a tender smile.

* * *

On a blistery Saturday morning, I felt completely silly as I walked out of the tent. I was completely wrapped for the cold from head to toe, under Naruto's orders. What made me feel even more ridiculous was that I had goggles and a bright fuchsia pink woolen beanie on top of my head, which was _not_ my color. But as Naruto came back from the car dressed in almost the same attire and carrying skiing equipment, I nearly fainted from utter fear.

"Y-you're not serious, right?" I warily eyed the skis, wishing with all hope that I could chuck them over a cliff.

His tall frame looked down upon me with amusement, "Judging by your expression, I'm guessing you're a rookie."

Still fixated on the gear, I replied stiffly "Besides that, I do _not_ like anything that doesn't have a proper…steering system…"

Naruto absolutely scoffed at my notion. "Ok Hinata, whatever you say. You know, a horse can't be 'steered'. They tend to have a mind of their own; yet you do perfectly fine on one."

"But you can if the horse senses you're calm and you are experienced. Cars are good. Bicycles are acceptable. Carriages, trains, boats, and planes are fine. But _not_ skis; I would kill myself on them."

"You do realize that's what the poles are for right; the turning part of the sport?" Now the bastard was just patronizing me. I smacked him on the shoulder as he busted out into laughter.

"I know that, genius." I spat.

He became serious once more. "You don't have to be scared of heights or anything like that okay? I'll teach you." his blue eyes traced the path of the rising sun, "Now c'mon, we need to make that hill top in an hour."

* * *

Looking down the slope was horrifying; especially considering how Naruto had told me this was the smallest one in the area. But after safety tips and strapping me in, he showed me how you use the traction of the poles to push you forward and change directions. It was nerve wracking to say the least. For my last lesson, Naruto took to the slopes to show me how it was done first hand. I locked my jaw as I saw him push off the edge and let gravity do the rest.

To my astonishment, the man looked graceful as he glided down the valley of snow. He made it look so effortless…my stomach ached with jealousy and nausea. As he came to the bottom, he turned back and waved me to follow. I internally sneered; as if that was going to coax me down this mound of death!

"Hinata! It's not that bad!" he called up to me.

I closed my eyes against the scene. Slowly but surely, I convinced myself to move toward the rim. This trip was supposed to be about new experiences. Why not conquer some fears while I'm at it?

The whipping wind made me open my eyes and I was transfixed at how fast I was moving. It took a few moments before my brain registered that I needed to use the poles before I lost balance. It was scary, thrilling, and…wonderful. And it was over before I knew it. I found myself in front of a beaming teacher, proud of his student.

I returned his smile, "Race you back up?"

* * *

"As I told you, you had nothing to fear Hinata." He just loved rubbing it in. I stopped my rearranging of the car contents to whirl back at him and give him my famous glare.

"Pass me the poles." Following our skis, I gently placed the poles on top and shut the hatch. Déjà vu seemed to hit me as I walked to an identical fire from last nights. "I think I'll turn in early. After all, I'm driving tomorrow."

I heard snow and a random twig crunch behind me, "Sounds like a good idea." He put the fire out and everything turned pitch black as we adjusted to the star light.

My fingers skimmed the periphery of the tent for the opening when another set of fingers met mine. Startled, I spun around only to find Naruto. How silly of me to think it could be anyone else! I could barely make out his expression, but I could see the gleam in his eyes from the moonlight. I was also painfully aware that I was a breath away from being flush against his body. My mind started to wander in hardly ethical places.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." came his sheepish whisper.

That husky tone did strange things to me. It tickled my brain, as if I was supposed to remember something. But I just couldn't put two and two together. "I-it's not a problem Naruto. Let's get some sleep."

That night I had the same dream. The dream of the mysterious voice that held me like no one I ever knew had…

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update XD I was banging my head against the wall trying to finish this god awful filler! I decided not to include sexual tension in this chapter…I probably would have killed myself trying to finish haha! But school is out, summer is here :D and I can dedicate my time to my stories! Even though this chapter was short I hope you still liked it!_


	5. Love Found Me in the Woods

_I realize I've been gone for a rather over-extended absence. Over the summer I had many family deaths and things to take care of. Now I'm just busy with AP classes as a brand new junior! So I do apologize tenfold for not updating; as scary as it might sound, updates will indeed be slower due to these classes. I hope you understand! For those of you that have kept viewing, reviewing, and leaving me PMs, thank you for your encouragement and your patience! There really would be no story without all of you! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lyrics to these songs. They are strictly Queen's, Styx's, and Brad Paisley's. Thanks!_

Champagne Vs. Whisky

Chapter 4: Love Found Me in the Woods

The bed and breakfast was full of hustle and bustle as the Christmas spirit filled the air. Tom was coaxing some youthful men to haul the freshly cut tree into the parlor, where it could be seen from the street window. Moans and groans ensued from the fellows as they tried to shimmy it into the stand; however they let Tom take over, who was by now a master of the holidays. The scent of the Fraser Fir filled the entire ground floor with its sweet fragrance.

Boxes overflowed every surface area available; most of which held total mysteries. But what had been unveiled was practically a dream. Tinsel was to be hung on all the eaves, handsome Annalee dolls had cliché smiles painted on their faces, and an old fashioned doll house lit up and told Christmas stories. Baubles, icicles, candy canes, and small mementos from the couple's many years together were patiently waiting their turn to be placed on the beautiful Christmas tree.

Presently I was sitting in the homey kitchen, threading fresh cranberry strands for the tree. It was a little bit difficult not eating the decorations…but I managed with only a few casualties. Debra sat next to me setting to work on her third strand of cranberries already; a feat that appalled me for a woman her age. On the stove she was brewing her own batch of eggnog. And tonight was promised with cocoa and a warm fire in the parlor after our hard day of work.

"So what are your plans for this weekend dear?" Debra asked lightly.

I paused for a moment in my work, "Well, I promised Naruto I would go horseback riding with him. I also need to go Christmas shopping for my family."

She smiled without looking up from her cranberry thread. "Well, you may want to do your shopping before then Hinata. Around here, the UPS store closes early the weekend before the holidays. It's down on the crossing at 3rd Street and Pine Avenue."

I nodded and my thoughts ran away with me to Naruto. The camping trip had been amazing but had ended all too soon. Every night since our return I couldn't help but dream of him. We had both been too busy to really get together again, so we agreed to definitely have a riding lesson this weekend. It was only Thursday to my dismay; I could hardly wait for Saturday morning to arrive. "I'll stop by this afternoon at the plaza…" My voice trailed off and I could feel Debra's gaze on me. _'And perhaps have a night out.'_

* * *

The group had just about an hour till the doors would hurl open and they'd be bombarded with another crowd. Bus boys and girls worked hard to make the tables shine and mop up the floors before the first rush of customers arrived. Sasuke had the grueling task of sorting beer in storage by date it was shipped and by the brand…alphabetically. Naruto was stuck doing inventory with him and sat uncooperatively on a crate of Sam Adams as he assessed what to order next.

"Oi, Sasuke, should I order the Sauvignon Blanc or just a couple cases of Spumanti? And what red wines should I order for next week?"

His eyes flashed in irritation as he tapped his foot, "I don't really give a damn so long as you get off that case so I can finish my stack and move on to the Tecate." Naruto scowled and hopped off.

"You're so charming; anyone ever told you that?"

As he hauled the brew over to its appropriate place he smirked, "Why yes, by every girl I've ever gone out with. Never heard it from a guy though…"

"Shove it, Sasuke." Came the disdainful reply.

Out from the front of the bar, bells chimed. _'Here we go again.'_

* * *

It was getting late as I parallel parked my rental across the street from the bar. My insides were squirming uncomfortably, a constant reminder of how nervous I truly was. A man hadn't had such a strong hold on my emotions in a long time…and it was downright scary. I felt like a hopeless teenager all over again, not the successful business woman that I truly was. But I had told myself I would do this; the worst turn out would be a rejection from the sweetest, most understanding, most _handsome_…

'_Ugh!'_

Looking in my rear view mirror, I saw terror in my lilac eyes. But my resolve was firm; I utterly _refused_ to be that frightened woman any longer. I grabbed my purse, adjusted my coat, and bravely stepped out of the car.

* * *

'_It's not even 9:30 and they're already going at it…' _Naruto mentally sighed as he watched two older men attracting a crowd, each having his own posse.

"Do wanna say that to my face you fuckin'-" The taller, more stout man shouted before he was interrupted.

"I'd love to." His adversary replied. "I said you're as bent as a butcher's hook and to keep your hands off me before ya lose 'em." He stated proudly with a triumphant look to his buddies.

That did it. A large fist came down on the man's face with enthusiasm and Naruto finally sighed out loud as all hell broke loose. Roars of approval came from both halves of the circle; they jeered and had other customers betting on the outcome. Naruto walked to the pay phone in the corner of the room and dialed 911.

"Hey Ted? It's me again." He chuckled without any mirth.

A man groaned on the other line, _"Alright, we'll go ahead and send someone out there to break it up."_

Naruto leaned against the wall watching the whole affair in boredom, "Thanks man." When the line went dead, he noticed a familiar head of dark, lustrous hair that stood transfixed by the door. "Hinata?"

Her luminous gaze swiveled to his in relief. "What on earth…?" she gestured towards the group of gruff men.

His only reply was partnered with a sheepish grin, "You arrived just in time for the bar fight!" In the distance they could already hear the sirens of the sheriff's cruiser. As she turned her attention to the commotion outside, Naruto actually got a good look at her. She had taken off her down coat to hold it casually over her forearm. But what was _under_ that coat took him completely by surprise. Hinata wore a strapless red top that accentuated her bosom but still left much to the imagination. On top of that she had skinny jeans littered with tears and a lovely pair of black wedges. Naruto never noticed what amazing legs she had…_'Stop that!'_ But it was so hard not to notice how every curve was caressed like a newborn; gently, yet stifling in its protection. Heat flushed his cheeks as he turned his gaze away.

* * *

The rest of the evening was quite uneventful after the cops had dragged the two ruffians out of the joint. I sat at the bar sipping my martini and every once in a while, stealing a glance at that hunk of a bartender. Tonight was karaoke night and one by one, hapless, love sick fools stood on stage singing to their beloved. I sighed…how ironic that I ended up as one of those fools too.

Naruto was chatting with an elderly gentleman, a regular from what I could tell. His smile and the warmth in his eyes made my heart flutter. I watched as the tendons and muscles in his arms flipped bottles and shook up dry margaritas; damn I had it bad!

Finally at one point I watched as the blonde walked up to a middle aged woman with chocolate brown hair and an apron upon her blouse. He spent a few moments whispering something to her and she nodded. His grin was brilliant as he fluidly walked back to the bar and concocted his own beverage. "Oi, Sasuke! You're up!"

He took the empty bar stool beside me and sipped his shot, an unusual deed for him, "I just asked the boss if I could have the rest of the night off. Mind if I hang with you?"

My insides thrummed with pleasure, "Of course not." I replied nonchalantly. As I finished my drink, Queen resonated through the building.

"I want to break free,  
I want to break free,  
I want to break free from your lies;  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you…  
I've got to break free.  
God knows, God knows I want to break free!"

"I love this song!" I exclaimed.

Naruto didn't seem surprised one bit; he grabbed my hand with a smirk adorned on his handsome face. "Dance with me Hinata?" How could I say no? He twirled me onto the dance floor and laughed jovially at the look of surprise on my face.

"I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time,  
And this time I know it's for real.  
I've fallen in love yeah.  
God knows, God knows Ive fallen in love!"

I hummed to the song as we took turns taking light-hearted steps in the strobe light. Meanwhile Naruto's eyes never strayed from mine.

"It's strange but it's true;  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do,  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door,  
Oh how I want to be free baby…  
Oh how I want to be free…  
Oh how I want to break free!"

He pulled me close, completely contradicting the lyrics to the famous Queen. I blushed and turned my face to break eye contact. He wouldn't have any of that; he lifted my chin and smiled encouragingly at me. What was that I saw in his dazzling sapphire eyes? Friendship? Admiration? Or was it something more? I smiled shyly back and giggled as he twirled me again.

"But life still goes on  
I can't get used to living without, living without,  
Living without you by my side.  
I don't want to live alone hey…  
God knows got to make it on my own!  
So baby can't you see…

"I WANT TO BREAK FREE!" we both shouted merrily. The song Lady by Styx blasted through the speakers, and despite my wishes to return to the safety of my seat, Naruto pulled me into a slow dance.

"Lady, when you're with me I'm smiling,  
Give me all your love.  
Your hands build me up when I'm sinking;  
Touch me and my troubles all fade.  
Lady from the moment I saw you,  
Standing all alone…  
You gave all the love that I needed  
So shy like a child who had grown…"

My heart started to race as his eyes bore into mine, our bodies closer than I could ever have imagined possible.

"You're my lady of the morning,  
Love shines in your eyes,  
Sparkling clear and lovely,  
You're my lady!"

The song carried on and all that remained of my mind was a puddle of mush. I laid my head against Naruto's strong chest to shake away the dizziness.

"Lady turns me on when I'm lonely,  
Show me all your charms.  
Evenings when you lay down beside me,  
Take me gently into your arms…"

"You're my lady of the morning,  
Love shines in your eyes,  
Sparkling clear and lovely,  
You're my lady!"

"Lady of the morning,  
Love shines in your eyes,  
Sparkling clear and lovely,  
You're my...LADY!"

Everyone on the dance floor stopped and clapped at the choice of music from the DJ. Naruto led me to a booth near the stage. "I'll get us some more drinks!" he had to shout over the speakers five feet away from our table. I just nodded, completely dazed.

* * *

Across the way, Sakura's emerald eyes burned with rage. '_How dare she…?'_ she bit her lip in frustration as she stared Hinata down. Since when did they get so close? _'Ah…that stupid camping trip…I'll show her. Naruto is __**mine**__!' _With hundreds of curses running through her train of thought, she stalked out of the bar.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gents! You know what time it is…" The DJ called out to the crowd. Screams, whistles, and cat calls followed this announcement. "The last ten minutes of the night to show your stuff on this karaoke machine; who's up for the next torture session?"

I shrunk back in my seat. No way in hell was I going on that stage in front of everyone. Naruto didn't seem to have any objection to the idea though…

He promptly jumped out of the booth and dashed onto the stage. He whispered something to the DJ. "We got a taker here folks! Let's give him a round of applause!" She then started up a country song I had never heard before. But I did like the smooth guitar for the introduction. Naruto took the microphone and winked at me. Then to my utter amazement, it was as if Gabriel himself were singing the angel's chorus.

"Every time you take a sip,  
In this smoky atmosphere,  
You press that bottle to your lips,  
And I wish I was your beer.  
In the small there of your back,  
Your jeans are playing peekaboo,  
I'd like to see the other half of your butterfly tattoo.

Hey that gives me an idea,  
Let's get out of this bar;  
Drive out into the country,  
And find a place to park.

'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight,  
I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks,  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers,  
And I'd like to check you for ticks."

I blushed heavily when he pointed to me and a spot light was shined in my general direction. But at the same time I was thoroughly pleased. He was singing for _me _and no one else_. _With that in mind, I could ignore the rude gestures and cat calls coming my way. The little choreography that Naruto had rolling with the song was pretty amusing too; that helped a lot! He wink at all the right places; turn dramatically at all the right times. I couldn't help but love how silly he was sometimes.

"I know the perfect little path,  
Out in these woods I used to hunt.  
Don't worry babe I've got your back,  
And I've also got your front.  
I'd hate to waste a night like this,  
I'll keep you safe you wait and see;  
The only thing allowed to crawl all over you when we get there is me!

You know every guy in here tonight  
Would like to take you home.  
But I've got way more class than them  
Babe that ain't what I want."

His eyes caught mine and held the same emotion as earlier…I just couldn't grasp the meaning of it. I flushed with pride either way.

"'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight,  
I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks,  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers,  
And I'd like to check you for ticks.

You never know where one might be,  
There's lots of places that are hard to reach;  
I gotcha.

I'd like to see you out in the moonlight,  
I'd like to kiss you baby way back in the sticks,  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers,  
And I'd like to check you for ticks.  
I'd sure like to check you for ticks... "

As his song came to a close, the crowd roared in approval. Naruto smiled and took a small bow, then hopped off the stage. When he came to our table he held out his hand. "C'mon. I'll make sure you get home okay."

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat of my rental; Naruto told me he didn't mind the walk back to the bar to grab his own car. Besides, I was so happy, I was hardly in the mood for arguing. He took the keys and gunned the engine.

The ride remained quiet…and I wasn't sure why. I know I was too shy to bring up the subject. But what could his excuse be? Slowly I was getting more dejected and as we pulled up to the bed and breakfast, my hopes plummeted.

Naruto stepped out of the car and opened my door for me, "T-thank you." I stuttered from both the abrupt chill and embarrassment. "So…"

He just looked at me for what seemed forever. Then he finally plucked up the courage to speak, "Listen Hinata…I like you a lot. You're sweet, funny, smart, dedicated, and downright gorgeous. And well…I was wondering if I could see you more often?"

As I leaned against the car, I had to think for a moment. Long distance relationships were hard. What if he found someone after I went back to Pennsylvania, back to my real life? I could hardly live in this dream forever.

But on the other hand he made me happy…happier than I had ever felt. Somehow it was like he opened my eyes to life and all it had to offer; not just a desk and an empty apartment…a life of solitude and redundant tasks. This outweighed reason. I raised on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Yes." I answered with a sweet, gentle smile.

He smiled slowly but brightly. "See you Saturday bright and early?"

I smiled as well and nodded. _'I can hardly wait…'_

* * *

I was using the curry brush on Rascal in the cozy barn when I peeked at my watch. Naruto was twenty minutes late…I hope he was okay. I absolutely refused to let my mind wander. No way would he ever stand me up.

Just as I started to pick at his hooves, Rascal whinnied threateningly. I looked behind to see a slightly bewildered Sakura. "Nice to see you too…" she muttered to the horse.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?"

She glared at me, "Shut up."

Now I was the perplexed one, "E-excuse me?"

"You stay away from him. He's _mine_." Her eyes glinted dangerously as she hissed her threat.

My eyes hardened. Who was she to tell me what to do? I was a grown woman for God's sake! "Really? I don't see your name on him. And judging by the way he acts, he doesn't want anything to do with you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about bitch!"

I sneered, "Don't I? Look Sakura; I don't have any problem with you, but you can't stop me from being with Naruto. Got that?"

She sniffed indifferently, "We'll see about that…" With that she turned away towards the training arena.

I angrily picked out the knots in Rascal's mane and tail; he nickered in irritation. I sighed and pat his graceful neck, "Sorry boy. She's pretty annoying huh?" the stallion snorted as if in agreement. "Well then, we're on the same page then." I kissed the horse's muzzle before returning to work. I looked again at my watch, "…I guess we'll have to start without him…" I went to the tack room and got to work setting up Rascal's saddle pad, saddle, and bridle.

I then went in the office in search for something to write with and scrawled a small note for Naruto on a post-it; I set it on Akira's tack set, hoping it would reach its owner.

* * *

Sakura went into the closet to fetch the wheel barrel and a pitchfork. But on the way she noticed a bright fluorescent pink note on one of the saddles in the open tack room. She picked it up and seethed.

_Naruto,_

_I'll meet you at the trailhead by the far pasture._

_Hinata __ღ_

That little…! _'Ugh! She's going to ruin everything!'_ Sakura mentally cursed her luck and pocketed the note. Well, at least if she could help it, Naruto wasn't going to receive the memo…

* * *

Naruto brought in Akira from the howling wind. He tied the brilliant stallion to the grooming station and grabbed a towel to dry him off. The snow fall outside was quickly turning into a blizzard. As he ran his strong hands over His horse's legs, he spotted Sakura mucking out stalls. "Hey, Sakura? Have you seen Hinata around?"

She paused in her work and rubbed a hand across her sweating forehead. "Nope. The only other people here are the stable hands and the boss. Why?"

"Well…we were supposed to go trail riding this afternoon. I tried calling her to cancel what with this storm and all but…ah well. If she comes by, tell her I was lookin' for her ok?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem."

As Naruto put Akira in his stall to weather the storm, he thought of something, "Oh, Sakura? Where's Rascal? I went to round him up and he was already missing from the pasture."

Once again the pink haired woman paused in her work. "Um, I think the boss had him in the arena today. Some behavioral test to see if he's suitable for riding lessons yet."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he didn't dare voice it.

* * *

"That young woman took him out for a trail ride. They've been gone about an hour; I would have thought they'd be back by now—"

Naruto had gone straight to the woman running the equestrian center to question the whereabouts of Rascal and Hinata. Sure enough his fears were confirmed. How could Hinata ever find her way back through a snow storm this thick and furious? He stormed out of the training arena without waiting to hear the manager's full reply.

Back in the barn he noticed Sakura's scowl. He raced to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and practically slammed her into the stall door behind her. "Why the fuck did you lie to me Sakura?"

She looked evenly up at his towering figure, "Because she doesn't mean anything to us. I won't let her ruin what we have Naruto."

His emotions fluctuated out of control. "You…" but he gritted his teeth and resisted strangling this girl in front of him, "You and I are done Sakura! End of story!" he then ran outside to his truck to get some safety supplies.

* * *

The wind howled through the trees and blanketed every object in an obscure white veil; we were definitely lost. Even through all my layers I was freezing cold out here in this storm. I could even feel the Thoroughbred's muscles contracting in an attempt to stay warm. What on earth had I gotten us into? Every tree, every rock…they all looked the same as Rascal and I wandered aimlessly in the woods.

A loud crack sounded above me and a branch came crashing down. Rascal spooked and bucked me off, essentially hurling me into a tree trunk. Pain resonated through my head, but it wasn't nearly as awful as the panic rising in my chest. My eyes swiftly lost the silhouette of Rascal's flanks as he fled from the scene.

How was I supposed to find my way back to town? With some effort I curled myself in a ball and waited. All I could do was wait. I noticed a small trickle of blood in the snow and felt around my scalp from the intruding wound.

* * *

All the power and phone lines were dead. Naruto had waited as long as he dared to gather help but in the end opted to rescuing Hinata on his own. He knew the land just as well as anyone else in town; he swore he would find her before…

He quickly went around his house grabbing emergency supplies: thermal wear, extra blankets, food, flash lights, gasoline, and bottled water. He could only hope it was enough. Once packed, he launched the truck into drive and headed to the trail heads closest to the equestrian center. He prayed that his truck was up for such rough weather.

Naruto turned down the first trail that he saw and peered through the trees looking for the palomino stallion, or evening the faintest glimpse of a piece of Hinata's hair or shred of cloth. But so far nothing. He went fifteen miles down the trails twists and turns before making a U-turn. He glanced at the clock in his dashboard. It was getting too late in the evening. She could suffer from hypothermia if he didn't find her soon.

Down the third trail, Naruto saw movement in his peripheral vision and slammed on the brakes. There he was! Rascal's prominent black saddle was the only thing distinguishable at this point; the rest of the horse was so thoroughly covered in snow he blended in with the scenery. But as Naruto jumped down from the driver's seat, he didn't see Hinata anywhere in sight.

Rascal neighed in distress and shook the snow from his mane and tail. He then trotted away from the clearing and into the brush dead ahead. Naruto bundled up and followed him into the woods.

* * *

I felt the strange sense of being warm. Not just warm, but balmy. Blood flowed freely in the snow surrounding me; I didn't have the strength to hold my hand up and keep pressure on the cut. All my muscles were tense and sore from laying in the snow for such an extended period of time, my lungs despaired with each breath…and I was tired. God, how I wanted to sleep.

As I closed my eyes I heard something in the wind. Was it my name? I couldn't tell. I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was to rest awhile.

"Hinata!" galloping hooves followed the shout and I my mind welcomed the steady thrum of hooves on the ground. It lulled me deeper into my stupor.

_I hope you enjoyed this installment of Champagne Vs. Whiskey__! I know it was short and that's mainly because I was tired and really excited to post this. Maybe one day I'll rewrite the last part...when I get off my lazy but lol! Until next time! Ja ne :P_

_Hyuuga's Pale Rose_


	6. Revelations

_Haha, I realize I was terribly evil with that cliffhanger, so I got writing straight away on this chapter. Enjoy and review! I'm always anxious to hear what you think!_

Champagne Vs. Whiskey

Chapter 5: Revelations

"Will she be alright Doc?" I could hear Naruto's deep voice ringing in my ears.

"Yes. She's a little hypothermic, but just keep her bundled and close to the fire. She may also have a concussion, so I need you to keep a close watch on her for the next twenty-four hours." An unfamiliar man responded. Who were they talking about? What a strange dream.

Naruto sounded tired and relieved, "Yes sir. Thanks so much for coming out on short notice." I then felt a hand on my shoulder and groaned at how sore I felt. "Hinata? I need you to sit up for a second." I opened my eyes to his concerned blue ones. With gentle but firm hands, he helped me into a sitting position. Then he took a pocket flash light and shined it in my face.

"Ugh…" I moaned in pain and tried to lift my hand to shield myself from the blaring artificial light.

"You're ok now Hinata. I promise you're safe here." He muttered almost intelligibly, almost to himself.

"Huh? What do you mean? What happened to me?"

He looked meaningfully into my eyes, "Sakura let you go out in that storm; you and Rascal got lost while waiting for me…" he paused and tore his gaze from mine, "I'm so sorry Hinata! I tried to call and cancel the trail ride when I saw the weather report…I tried to find you as fast as I could."

Everything was still fuzzy but that didn't matter. Naruto would never have to apologize to me for anything! "Don't worry about it. It was my fault I didn't check the weather. I should've known by the look of those clouds that it would turn nasty."

"No Hinata. This is my responsibility: it's because of Sakura's jealousy that she did this…and I'm so sorry that you got caught up in this mess." His face was so morose, I leaned forward (wincing I might add) and embraced him; I didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

Hinata's face was peaceful as she slept away her exhaustion from yesterday. The fire crackled in the corner of the living room and the aroma wafting from it was of sweet pine nettles. Naruto sat in his Lazy Boy recliner giving some much needed attention to his Pitbull-Boxer mix and his Akita, Bruno and Macy. Bruno wagged his tail and promptly kicked his leg in succession whenever his master scratched his belly. Meanwhile Macy was content to licking her bone in from of the fireplace, her curled tail casting an elegant shadow in the firelight.

Naruto glanced at the clock: 3:45 am. Lord knows how he wanted to sleep, but he had to keep checking every two hours to see if the fragile woman lying bundled up on his sofa had a concussion. Just fifteen more minutes…then he could retire on his recliner. He got up to get a glass of water and heard the unmistakable sound of Bruno's nails clicking on the hardwood floors after him. That dog followed him as if he were a lost spirit to a shaman.

When confronted, Bruno sat obediently and expectantly on the cool kitchen tile floor. Naruto smiled and pet him affectionately. "Alright, just one more," he stated as he pulled out a dog biscuit. Immediately the mutt stood on his hind legs in an attempt to reach the treat. "Oi! Sit, boy, sit!" Without further interruptions, the dog snatched the biscuit from his master's hand. "Hey! You little butthead!" Bruno trotted away triumphantly as Naruto grumbled while taking out a glass from the cupboard.

The water that ran from the sink was tranquil in the silence of the early morning. Naruto sipped periodically at his glass as the time ticked by slowly. He stared around at his open kitchen and living room; at everything he had worked so hard for in life. The appliances shone with a silver finish (his next income tax return would pay for the rest of the bill no doubt). The cabinets were of mahogany, the same shade as the wooden floors. Black granite countertops sparkled with how often Naruto scrubbed them. Burgundy colored walls gave way to a large window above the sink. Here he had the best view of the equestrian center and all of its pastures. In the aftermath of the storm, he could see an owner coming to check on one of his horses, possibly to give it an extra blanket. Snow glistened brightly in the light of the moon and it was as if there had not been a terrible blizzard just twelve hours ago.

He turned to lean against the counter and look upon his living room. He eyed the woman on the couch again as she slept peacefully next to the fire. How had his feelings become so strong? They had only met weeks ago…and now he couldn't bear to be without her…to see her hurt ever again. So maybe he had lied that night he had taken her back to the inn. His feelings for her far withstood 'liking' someone.

In that instant she stirred in her sleep and sighed as she rolled over. Naruto's eyes softened and he smiled tenderly. Glancing at the clock, he realized he must commit the crime of waking such an angel from her slumber.

* * *

My first thought was how terrible I felt. The next was that I hated being woken up every hour. _'Hate isn't quite the word…despise is more like.'_ I thought bitterly. But how could she blame the man sleeping in the recliner? He had been up all night for her…a thought that made her heart swell with multiple emotions.

Birds chirped ironically, as if there had been no storm the day before. The morning light shining through the window was intense, another contradictory premises to the occasion. I sat up on my makeshift bed and watched the last embers in the fire burn out. Stealing a glance at Naruto, I weighed my chances of exploring this wonderful place. After all, I had never actually been _inside _his house before. His kitchen was absolutely gorgeous, as was all his cookware. But his living room intrigued me to no end with all of its pictures and memorabilia.

On the mantle was a huge array of pictures; there was one of Sasuke and Naruto out at a skiing resort, looking as happy as could be. One showed Naruto saddled upon Akira holding a ribbon for cross country. Another showed a much younger version of the blonde with a tall, gaunt, and very old man. His white ponytail was ghastly against his green ninja get up and red vest. I smiled at how happy the two of them looked. But when a finger pointed to the picture, I nearly screamed.

"That's my godfather, Jiraiya. He died a few years back from pancreatic cancer. This was the very last picture we took together before he was bed ridden in the hospital." Naruto's husky voice sounded from behind me. I looked at his sad sapphire eyes. How strange that he had experienced the same thing I was only just now understanding with my father.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know that no one can ever replace him." my voice sounded extremely weak against his.

He was now looking to a picture of a tall, lanky man with his arms wrapped around a beautiful red head woman. "Yea. But what you realize is that life goes on. No matter how much you miss them, they're in a better place." I couldn't help but stare at how happy his parents were. There was no doubt in my mind that was their identity; because the man in that picture was the exact replica of Naruto himself. His blue eyes, his blonde hair, the shape of his jaw, the tall, lean build…everything but the very shape of his eyes; those were his mother's.

"I know…I still miss my mother." I smiled feebly.

He sighed and the conversation was abruptly over. He rubbed his tired eyes and grabbed the flashlight. "Let's take a look shall we?" he asked as he lifted the instrument to my face.

* * *

"Check." Naruto stated in a bored voice. I scowled at the chess board on the coffee table.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to go easy on the wounded?"

His smirk took my breath away. "Hinata, something you'll learn about me, is that I _never_ go easy on _anyone._" We both laughed at the saucy response. Macy laid her gracious head on my lap as I surrendered and started a new round. Christmas jingles played in the background while the fire crackled merrily beside us. As Naruto positioned his rook so it could take my bishop next turn, he asked nonchalantly, "So Hinata. Now that we're sorta dating, and you're sorta stuck with me till you're recovered, tell me more about yourself."

I bit my lip considering his question and my next move. I finally took his knight with said bishop. "I don't really know what else to tell you. You already know about my job, my family, my hobbies…"

"Well, what were you like when you were younger? What's your favorite food? When's your birthday? There's still so much we don't know about each other!"

"Hmm…" I was thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Most of my childhood remained sheltered; I stayed home with my mother and cousin to help around the house. By the time I reached school, I was so un-socialized that I never could make any friends. I made perfect grades, did my chores and when my mother died from complications with Hanabi, I helped my father take care of her. I finally went to college for business and a designer's degree. But those careers sort of fell through. So I settled down in my own office space and started my own business." I was editing my life very thoroughly, but I got the gist of it down. "My favorite food is An pan. My mother used to make the best red bean paste for it! And my favorite dessert is cinnamon buns." I smiled fondly at the memories our conversation was conjuring.

He seemed to be enjoying himself too, "And you birthday?"

My shoulders slumped in defeat, "December 27."

This surprised him, "Really? I suppose I should go get you something then. Christmas is only a couple days away!"

"You don't have to get me anything," I made a face at the very thought, "My present for this year was my trip, free of charge to me!"

He glanced at me through his lashes, "Well, maybe I want to get you something." He moved his queen and rook in position for the kill. "Check mate."

* * *

_Snow swirled around me as I struggled for consciousness. My head throbbed and I could hear Naruto shaking me, trying to coax my eyes open. _

"_Hinata, please! You can't go to sleep now; I promise I'll get you outta here, just hold on!" His voice was clearly distressed, even on the verge of hysteria. I wondered why…what had happened to me? I was slipping faster into the welcoming dark. Searing hot lips pressed against my bleeding forehead, a complete contrast to the stifling chill in the storm. _

_Strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me effortlessly; I don't know how long Naruto's legs ran beneath us. But soon there were mechanic sounds, the click of a lock, the fasten of a seatbelt, the rev of an engine. His hands were all over me, making sure I was securely in my seat. I was now in a comfortable waking doze._

_And suddenly he was carrying me, shaking me once more, "Hinata, the doctor is on his way. Just hang in there…" he pressed his forehead to mine when we reached his front door. My eyes opened slightly to stare into his glossy, worried ones. "I love you…" he whispered._

"_Love you too…" I mumbled before spiraling into unconsciousness again._

I bolted awake, my heart racing, my palms sweating. It had all felt so real. _Had _it been real? Or was it just a dream? I couldn't remember anything after Rascal bucked me off.

I reassessed my surroundings: the living room was quiet except for Bruno's snore in the corner. But where was Naruto? I steadily stood up and walked to the kitchen for a drink. There on the counter was a note.

_Hinata,_

_I hope you don't wake up before I get back, but just in case, I've gone to town to do some grocery shopping. _

_Naruto_

My lips cracked into a smile. But I felt empty somehow in this house without him.

* * *

Naruto shuffled through the aisles searching for the right gift. Not just a gift, but two gifts. Her birthday being so close made it a little more difficult to choose…and he had no practice at this sort of thing. Time spent with Sakura hardly counted towards dating. After all, that thing couldn't possibly be human right? Eesh.

Through his train of thought he passed a display that was hard to resist. He smiled as the light bulb flashed above his head. _'Perfect'._

* * *

The truck jostled on the old road to Naruto's house as the stereo blasted some country station. At this moment in time, Keith Urban's voice rang through the car and Naruto's fingers drummed on the steering wheel. The bend in the road was coming up and then it was the wide open pastures of the equestrian center to look forward to. Maybe a house or two dotted on the side of the road. As he made the smooth turn on the slick road, Naruto spotted a figure walking outside his house. Anxiety shot through him instantly as he recognized the head of dark hair.

As he pulled into the drive way, I smiled at him.

"Hinata!" Naruto slammed the door and raced up the porch steps to. "What are you doing out here? You'll catch your death!" My bewildered look must have been enough to encourage him wrapping me in his arms and carrying me in the house. He looked frantically vexed, "You're still recovering; we can't have you getting sick, ok?" He set me on the couch as if his words were final.

I made a face at his statement. "I feel perfectly fine. All I was doing was getting some fresh air."

He sighed and his tightened features somewhat loosened. Why was she so head strong? "I'll be right back. I have to get the groceries." He stalked out of the house, anxiety still creeping through his aura. In moments he was back, arms full of his plunder. "You wanna help me put stuff away?" I didn't respond; instead I just got up and followed him to the kitchen. I grabbed two jugs of eggnog and put them in the fridge. We silently put the food away for a few minutes. Then he apologized, "Sorry that I overreacted. I was just worried about you."

I paused as I sorted the yogurt and bit my lip, "I know. Thank you." I glanced at him and found his azure eyes staring back at me tenderly. After the dream, I now understood the way he had looked at me in the bar. It was love in his eyes.

* * *

It was Christmas, which meant I had spent five very happy, very relaxing days here in Naruto's home. My rental had been towed by said boy the day before as I was feeling well enough to wander into town. I had also snuck back to get his Christmas present from Tom and it was currently nestled neatly under the gallant tree.

My laugh tinkled across the dining room table. Watching Naruto make breakfast was hilarious. His omelets were spectacular. But he was no Bobby Flay when it came to flipping pancakes. I stood and took the spatula from him. His sheepish smile adorned his cute face as he shuffled out of the way. My hands expertly flipped the pancakes in the skillet as he watched in awe. I was hardly a braggart; I had just been fending for myself for a long time. "Pass the plates?" I shoveled a huge helping for him; he was like an endless pit!

We sat down and ate in cheerful silence. This had to be one of my best Christmas mornings, and it wasn't even over yet! I sighed happily as I took another bite of my pancakes. Elvis droned through the speakers in the living room, his tone soft and lovely.

Naruto washed the dishes and I dried. As we listened to the relaxing music that had switched tracks, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Merry Christmas Nata!" _Hanabi's voice was so wonderful to hear! It seemed like forever since I had talked to my little sister.

"Merry Christmas, Nabi! How are you and Neji doing?"

"_Oh, same old, same old. I hope you don't mind…but we sort of used your apartment as our gathering place haha!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. I was hoping it wouldn't sit dead all season. You did put the lights up right? And the tree?"

"_Yup. Done and done." _I could almost see her grin stretching over her face. My heart ached with home sickness. _"Misty misses you; Neji and Tenten send they're love. But there's someone else who wants to talk to you."_

Before I could ask who that person was, my father's jovial voice rang through my cell phone, _"Merry Christmas dear."_

The shock hurtled through me and I had to grab the counter, "Father! How on earth—"

"_My doctor okayed me to travel for the holidays. I just have to take it easy," _He sounded exhausted. _"Are you enjoying yourself sweetheart?" _

"Yes; I'm having Christmas with Naruto—"

"_A boy?" _he asked incredulously, "_Hinata…"_

"Father, it's not like that! We only just started dating!" My face flushed with brilliant color. I heard Naruto snicker behind me and I kicked at his shin.

"_You are being careful though aren't you? I don't want to see my baby girl get hurt again."_

I sighed in exasperation. I would always be his baby girl, "Yes Father." I paused awkwardly, "How did your tests go?"

He paused as well, "_I don't know the results yet, but I expect they went just fine. Why else would the doctor let me leave Virginia?"_

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see my reaction. I prayed silently that he would be okay. "I love you Dad."

"_I love you to honey. I'll let you go now."_

"Alright; bye." I made sure I heard the click before hanging up. I turned to see Naruto smiling.

"You really love your dad huh?"

I smiled back and took his hand. "Very, very much." I then dragged him into the living room. It was present time!

* * *

I cradled the heart shaped tanzanite pendant at my neck absently. Who knew I could love a gift so much? It was absolutely perfect; the cut of the gem made the light dance off the facets in beautiful arrangements. I snuggled closer into Naruto's chest. The sun had set and with it had come a chill and a light snow fall. The fire crackled merrily while Bruno and Macy chewed on their new bones. Naruto held me tighter as we lay sprawled along the couch and the stereo played Frank Sinatra softly and sweetly throughout the room. I dozed away to the sound of Naruto's heartbeat.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light.  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight._

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.

It wasn't much longer that I heard Naruto's breathing evening out and his small snore. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. Before long, I was in dreamland with him.

_

* * *

_

_Strong hands caressed every in of my burning skin; it was all I could do to pull him fervently closer to my body as my mind reeled. I kissed him feverishly as he cupped my face, my own running frantically through his silky hair. I could feel his warm breath as he kissed down my jaw and neck and it sent shivers down my spine. "Hinata…" his guttural growl sent a thrill through my body and I gasped in response._

_In that instant he picked me up swiftly and threw me onto the bed. My giggle encouraged him as he climbed on top and went back to kissing down my collarbone. His hands explored every inch of me; and I simply could not get enough. I moaned and arched into his touch. _

_He chuckled softly, a sound that I recognized all too well. He leaned back to stare at my lust filled expression and saw something he liked. And I saw something that shocked me. I had not, could not have imagined that this rough, callous lover of mine was Naruto! But his blonde locks and blue, blue eyes gazed at me intently. And then he was kissing me passionately again, and I lost all sense of myself. All I could feel, taste, smell, and hear was Naruto…all Naruto._

My eyes opened to the abrupt heat between my legs and I blushed hotly. I could have sworn steam would have risen off of me if given the chance. Naruto's deep breathing beneath me drew my gaze and I stared at his sleeping face. How had things happened so fast?

Perhaps it was chemistry. Or perhaps…and I gulped back my anxiety. Perhaps I liked him more than I should.

* * *

_That's all folks! I know it's short, but I swear the next chapter will blow you away : D! Please review; until next time!_

_Hyuuga's Pale Rose _


End file.
